Tomorrow We'll Love Again
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: "Sasuke-kun. Aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti mati ku."/"Apa itu? perjanjian verbal tidak bermakna."/"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. ini yang terakhir." Ternyata, menjadi bagian dari Uchiha tidak semudah yang Hinata kira. harus ada pengorbanan yang tak terduga.
1. Prolog

**21/09/2012/10:15 A.M  
**

**All Characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is dedicated to All SasuHina Lovers**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typos, Exp-Lemon, Chapter pendek (1000-2500 Words).  
**

Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, bagi pembaca **di bawah umur**, bisa **meng-skip** bagian Lemonnya, karena saya mencantumkan peringatan ketika **adegan Lemon** berlangsung. Tenang saja, tidak membaca Lemon bukan berarti tidak akan nyambung pada cerita selanjutnya. dalam fict ini, **Lemon is just for fun**.**  
**

**My Rule :**

**Dump,Trash,or Disgusting for Ya'?**

**Out!**

**No Flamer Needed!**

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Awan _Cumulonimbus _bergulung memenuhi langit abu-abu, menghalangi sinar matahari sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, titik-titik hujan berat mengahantam atap rumah sederhana ber cat putih. Sebuah rumah tak terurus dengan teras belakang yang penuh dengan guguran daun aspen. Petir berkilat membelah langit. Menggelegar seperti deburan badai ombak di lautan.

Angin kencang menyibak-nyibakkan gorden berwarna putih yang panjang sampai menyentuh lantai, mengembung saat angin berhebus kencang melewati dua jendela besar yang terbuka, menciptakan bayang-bayang diatas lantai marmer putih.

Televisi yang menempel di dinding berkilat-kilat menampilkan jutaan titik-titik hitam dengan suara desisan yang bising. Di ruang temaram itu terdapat sebuah ranjang yang dibalut oleh seprai putih. Seseorang terbaring diatasnya. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan tenang. Posisi tidurnya menelungkup dengan wajah mengadap sisi kiri. Telapak tangannya menindihi sebuah buku tebal berwarna cokelat yang terletak di sebelah bantalnya.

Di setiap ia memejamkan mata, gadis itu selalu berada di sana. Dia nyata, kedua iris pucatnya, senyuman tipisnya, garis merah pada wajahnya saat dia tersipu, rambut panjangnya, dan semuanya, dia sempurna.

Bayangan gadis itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah taman belakang rumah dimana pohon aspen berbatang putih yang mulai ber guguran meneduhkan cuaca terik hari itu. Ayunan bergoyang pelan tertiup angin musim gugur yang lembab. Seorang gadis yang sama menenteng keranjang piknik. Menghamparkan kain putih bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Saat sang gadis duduk di atas kain yang sudah terhampar rapi, pria itu masih berdiri di depan kompor _barbeque, _membolak-balikkan sosis. Lalu gadis itu mengambil kamera digital dari saku nya, mengarahkan pada sang pria yang masih membolak-balikkan sosis yang mulai matang. Gambar dari pria itu berhasil tersimpan pada memori kamera. Ini terlihat seperti piknik di belakang rumah pada minggu pertama di bulan September, hari-hari terbaik musim gugur di sepanjang tahun.

.

.

**Wait For the Next Chapter**

.

.

* * *

Katakan sesuatu tentang pengantar ini.

Tinggalkan pesan di kotak Review ya ^^


	2. Pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha

**24/09/2012/04:40 P.M**

* * *

**|Balas-balasan|**

_**Scarlet**_ : Wah...efek lagunya hebat ya bisa bikin kamu sedih ^^ makasih udah RnR

_**Dai Dandelion** _: Penasaran? Ikuti fic nya ^^ Salam kenal juga Dai ^^

_**Mangkox**_ : Mehehehe...Chap kemarin baru pengantar kok ^^

_**AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs**_ : Terimakasih atas koreksinya, sudah saya perbaiki ^^

_**gece**_ : Maklum, Prolog kemarin sengaja saya buat agak samar ^^

_**finestabc**_ : Mau tahu bagaimana chapter ini? baca! ^^

_**Guest**_ : Iya. yang tadi cuma prolog.

_**Lily Purple Lily**_ : Hehehehe...iya, ini bakal nge-angst. nah kamu ripiyu tepat waktu. Ini saya Update ^^

* * *

.

.

**Pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha**

.

.

Perkenalan itu berjalan secara alami, Tanpa direncanakan.

Hinata sudah sangat sering mengunjungi kantor kakaknya –Neji Hyuuga—, walaupun hanya sekedar mengantarkan makan siang untuk sang kakak. Tapi hari ini berbeda, bukan kotak bento yang ia bawa, melainkan sebuah map berwarna coklat yang sepertinya sangat penting karena sepuluh menit yang lalu, saat Hinata sedang bersantai sambil menonton acara memasak, ponselnya berdering, dan karena itu ia berada di sini, disebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dan bersih.

"Pasti anda sudah lama menunggu, Uchiha-san. Ini dokumen yang saya ceritakan. Adik saya baru saja mengantarkannya." Neji segera menyerahkan map yang dibawa Hinata pada seorang pria muda dihadapannya.

"Hn." Pria itu menerimanya.

"Oh iya, Hinata, beri salam. Ini Uchiha-san yang akan berinsvestasi disini. Ini Hinata, Adik saya."

"Eh—? I-investor? Terimakasih banyak. Pilihan anda tepat." Kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. "Neji-Nii berencana membuat perusahaan Hyuuga bangkit kembali dan..."

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ah...i-iya...Itu..."

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menunjukkan kebahagiaannya karena ada seseorang yang bersedia untuk berinsvestasi pada perusahaannya. Namun, sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan kalimat utuhnya, Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dan memberi salam dengan nada formal.

Seharusnya Hinata menyadarinya.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mau berbicara ataupun mendengarkan hal-hal tidak penting. Walaupun Sasuke memotong celotehan Hinata dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa kesal pada Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke Uchiha...dia tampan. Sangat tampan.

Melalui sela pintu yang terbuka , sejak tadi diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membicarakan perusahaan dengan Neji di ruang tamu. Ia tidak bisa menemukan satupun 'kekurangan' Sasuke. Rambut biru gelapnya yang tertata rapi, kulit seputih susu, bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki kulit putih begitu? Apa Sasuke rajin melakukan perawatan? penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan orang biasa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menoleh dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena malu. Sasuke, yang melihat pipi Hinata memerah seperti tomat, tersenyum.

_-Dia tersenyum!_-

Setelah itu, Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik layar laptop dihadapannya. Dengan gugup ia langsung menyentuh _keyboard_ membalas _Chat-chat _dari teman-temannya di _Group_ memasak.

Hinata sibuk mendinginkan pipinya yang panas. Menepuk-nepuk pelan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mau air dingin?"

-_Hah? Se-sejak kapan_?!-

Saat Hinata mengangkat wajah, ia mendapati kedua oniks Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Hinata mendadak sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Neji. Ia gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Neji-san sedang keluar."

"A-ano..."

"Kau ada janji malam ini?"

Hinata takkan seterkejut ini jika pria lain yang mengajaknya.

-_Pria itu bilang apa? Apa aku salah dengar?-_

Hinata menetapkan hatinya. Tapi ia mengulur-ulur waktu dulu sebelum menjawab.

-_Perempuan punya harga diri. Tidak boleh langsung menerima ajakan pria._-

"Kau sibuk?"

"I-iya."

"Sibuk sekali?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku.

Tidak ada penyesalan yang tersirat pada wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hampir berjalan menjauh.

"B-bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" Hinata berkata terburu-buru.

Hinata Hyuuga, bodoh! Apa benar tadi ia seorang perempuan yang berkata tentang harga diri? Dasar!

"Hn. Minggu depan."

Sasuke menghilang. Meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata menjatuhkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi.

"Hah...hampir saja kehilangan kesempatan." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Anda masih sangat muda, Uchiha-san. tapi sudah menjadi Direktur. Kapan anda mulai berbisnis?"

Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sasuke lebih muda dari Neji dan lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Hebat sekali kan ada pria yang sempurna seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Tampan, sukses...apa lagi ya?

Saat Hinata terkagum-kagum, Sasuke malah terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Katanya, bisnisku dimulai sejak tahun...1960." Sasuke menjawab, sambil berpura-pura berpikir keras untuk mengingat tahunnya.

Saat itu juga Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya. Rasanya ia akan tersedak Udon yang baru saja ia telan. Buru-buru ia meminum air putih.

"Hyuuga-san jarang menonton acara berita?"

"Eh—? A-ano...sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka berita."

Sasuke yang sudah memperkirakan jawaban itu, hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Hyuuga-san akan lebih mengenalku jika mau bersabar untuk menonton acara berita ekonomi selama satu pekan."

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Benar Uchiha-san sering diberitakan di acara berita ekonomi?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

-_Berarti dia bukan dari kalangan biasa. Bukan seseorang yang merintis bisnisnya dari nol-_

Hinata disibukkan oleh berbagai spekulasinya untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa Uchiha-san adalah generasi ketiga dari keluarga konglomerat?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

-_Aduh...menyedihkan sekali aku._-

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali orang seterkenal Uchiha-san. Maaf."

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Meruntuki kepayahannya dalam bidang 'mengenali orang penting'.

Biasanya, Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya sedetail itu pada orang lain.

"Anda punya banyak teman wanita ya?"

Hinata bertanya seperti itu, karena memang biasanya jika seorang pria yang sukses apalagi tampan seperti Sasuke pasti sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Teman? Aku tidak berteman dengan perempuan. Hyuuga-san sendiri?"

-_Apa? Kenapa panahnya malah melayang ke arahku?_-

"A-aku juga tidak berteman dengan laki-laki."

Hinata memang tidak memiliki teman laki-laki, entah dalam arti sebenarnya ataupun dalam arti kiasan. Pertama, Hinata tidak begitu dekat dengan laki-laki di kampusnya. Dan kedua, Hinata tidak mempunyai pacar.

"Aku sedikit iri pada Neji-san."

"Nii-san? memangnya mengapa?"

"Ia takkan pernah bosan karena ada adik cantik yang menemaninya."

Itu pujian, rayuan atau apa? Ekspresi wajahnya datar saja bahkan di saat mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Hinata terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat yang diartikannya sebagai pujian. Ia menatap Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata semakin membelalak.

"Sepertinya, kita tidak harus terlalu formal. Panggil aku Sasuke saja."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah mentraktir makan malam, Sasuke-san."

Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sopan saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Sampai saat itu, Hinata masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai rekan kerja kakaknya yang sangat penting. Bukan sebagai pria tampan yang akan menghiasi bunga tidurnya.

Hinata teringat akan nasehat Neji. Jika seseorang mentraktir kita, maka kita harus mentraktirnya juga. Itu baru namanya sopan.

"Err...A-ano...Uchi...Sasuke-san, mau ku traktir minum teh? Tapi tak apa jika Sasuke-san sibuk..."

"Walaupun sibuk, aku harus tetap bersedia untuk menerima ajakan Hinata-san."

-_Apa? Pria ini..._-

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berada di kedai minuman.

"Aku mau pesan teh saja. Sasuke-san, di bagian belakang menu ada alkohol dan anggur. Jadi silahkan pilih sesuka anda."

"Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol. Jadi aku pesan teh saja."

Ini diluar perkiraan.

Hinata kira pria berbadan kekar seperti Sasuke pasti menyukai alkohol dan semacamnya. Sasuke terlihat seperti pria keren yang kuat menghabiskan beberapa botol alkohol. Tapi ternyata Sasuke samasekali tidak seperti itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, seharusnya ada obrolan yang menyenangkan. Tapi pria di hadapan Hinata itu samasekali tidak bergeming. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain salah satu dari keduanya itu harus mau memulai, dan Hinata melakukannya.

"Lukisan itu indah, ya? Detailnya sempurna."

Hinata menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar di sudut kedai. Lukisan bergambar burung bangau dengan latar danau teratai.

Sasuke hanya dapat memandangi Hinata saat mendengarnya.

"A-aku mahasiswi jurusan seni. Kemampuan mengobservasi ku tidak terlalu buruk."

"Ah, begitu, ya."

-_begitu, ya? Apanya yang 'begitu,ya.'? Lukisannya yang indah atau kemampuan mengobservasi ku?_-

Ketidakjelasan jawaban Sasuke justru malah membuat Hinata semakin tertarik pada Sasuke. Apalagi jawaban yang sering terlontar oleh Sasuke ialah: 'Hn' 'Begitu, ya.' 'benar.' 'iya.', dan lain-lain. Jawaban membingungkan yang membuat Hinata ingin mengetahui Sasuke lebih dalam. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke Uchiha telah mencuri hati Hinata Hyuuga.

Untungnya bukan hati Hinata saja yang tercuri, karena saat Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai depan rumahnya. Laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Kau ada waktu luang hari minggu?"

"Lusa?"

"Hn."

Hinata ragu, hari minggu Hinata harus segera menyelesaikan proyek lukisannya yang sudah terbengkalai sejak Hinata menekuni bidang memasak dan mulai melupakannya. Mana hari rabu harus sudah di pajang di galeri kampus, lagi!

"Tak apa jika kau sibuk. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, skala prioritas proyek lukisannya langsung ia abaikan. Karena terburu-buru mencegah Sasuke pergi, Hinata reflek meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"A-aku bisa."

Sasuke Uchiha memang sangat tampan. Dia terlihat memabukkan saat sedang tersenyum. Seperti sekarang. Senyumannya membuat Hinata kehilangan akal.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu hari minggu."

Hinata ingin memberikan salam perpisahan, tapi tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap, karena Sasuke yang berbadan kekar menutupinya. Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menandai Hinata Hyuuga. Aku akan menunggu mu hari minggu nanti."

"Ha—? Ta-tanda?"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan karena kecupannya, dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi kepada Hinata yang diam mematung.

.

.

.

"Wah...sepertinya anak Ibu sedang bahagia?"

"Eh—? I-ibu." Hinata langsung memeluk Ibunya yang baru saja membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam.

"Hei...hati-hati." Masumi Hyuuga membalas pelukan putrinya.

"Maaf Bu, aku tidak ikut makan malam di rumah."

"Ibu mengerti. Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Bagaimana dia?"

"D-dia siapa, bu?" Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha-san. Kau pergi dengannya kan?"

"I-iya, Bu. Hanya makan malam saja dan mengobrol sebentar."

"Bagus. Ibu rasa, dia pria yang baik."

Mengingat seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengapa membuat pipi hinata memanas begini? Apa Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama?

"Iya. D-dia memang baik bu."

"Tapi awas, hati-hati. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha-san jika dia sudah memiliki tunangan ataupun teman wanita."

"Iya."

Hinata ingat betul saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki teman perempuan. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk, kan? Di tambah lagi dengan kejadian tadi di depan rumah.

-_T-tanda?_-

Hinata memegang keningnya. Tak percaya Sasuke baru saja mendaratkan kecupannya di sana. Ini bisa dibilang kecupan pertama dari seorang pria. Malam ini pasti Hinata akan susah tidur dan terus teringat kecupan di keningnya. Sasuke Uchiha, benar-benar membuat Hinata Hyuuga mabuk dibuatnya.

23.45, angka itu tertera pada jam digital yang terletak pada meja belajar milik Hinata. Sementara yang punya masih sibuk memejamkan mata untuk tertidur. Kadang ia menelungkupkan badannya, kadang memiringkan badannya ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu menutup matanya dengan bantal. Hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah memadamkan lampu kamarnya. Tapi suara '_pip...pip...pip..._' membuatnya harus menyalakan lampu kembali. Hinata hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya karena mengira itu adalah telepon dari Sasuke.

"Hallo. Selamat malam." nadanya lemas karena ternyata tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Hei...Hinata-chan, mengapa kau lemas? Sedang sakit?"

"T-tidak, Ino-san."

"Haah...baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kau tidak akan jadi korban praktik perdananya Sakura. Hahahahaha."

Suara cempreng Ino membuat Hinata agak menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ehehehehehe" Hinata memaksakan tawanya. Hinata yang sekarang ini sedang tidak mau tertawa, hatinya sedang sibuk menebarkan bunga-bunga karena memikirkan Sasuke.

"Ahem...jadi begini Hinata-chan. Berhubung dengan pameran lukisan yang akan segera di buka, maka dimohon agar segera mengumpulkan lukisan sebelum hari 'H'."

Ah...Iya. Hinata melupakan kewajibannya untuk menyumbangkan karya seni nya.

"Baik, Ino-san. Akan segera ku kerjakan."

_Tut...tut..._

"Suara apa itu, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah...sepertinya nada sela." Hinata melihat layar ponselnya. 'Sasuke-kun'. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Angkat saja. Lagipula, aku juga sudah selesai. Jaa~"

"I-iya. Jaa~"

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkat panggilan istimewa itu.

"Hallo."

"Hinata, mengapa kau belum tidur?"

"Eh—? A-aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Tidurlah. Aku temani."

-_Apa? Temani? Temani tidur? Ya ampun...apa benar? Apa ini benar?_-

"I-iya." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasuke, keduanya tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya napas teratur yang dapat terdengar melalui ponsel yang masih mereka tempelkan di telinga. Sepertinya, malam ini Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa tidur karena saking bahagianya dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat hidup terasa lebih berwarna. Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, bukankah nama itu sangat cocok?

.

.

.

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi seperti biasanya –pukul enam—. Ibunya sudah berada di dapur sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Saat Hinata baru memasuki dapur, ia melihat sang Ibu yang sedang merapikan meja makan. Panci sayur di atas kompor sudah mulai beruap, menyeruakkan wangi sup yang dari wanginya saja sudah sangat lezat.

"Pagi, Bu." Sapa Hinata dan mulai memakai celemeknya.

"Oh, Pagi Hinata." Balas Ibunya, kemudian kembali merapikan meja makan, menata piring, mangkuk, sendok sup dan sumpit. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana tidur mu?"

"Baik, Bu. Seperti biasanya." Jawab Hinata yang tangannya disibukkan menyeduh teh pada teko kaca.

"Baguslah. Ibu harap, kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

"Apanya yang akan baik-baik saja, Bu?"

Hinata samasekali tidak mengerti saat Ibunya mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Kita harus tahu diri. Keluarga kita yang hidup di rumah sederhana ini, memang harus tahu diri." Kata Masumi dengan suara merendah.

Sepertinya Hinata sedikit paham maksud dari perkataan tadi. Ini ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke dan status Sasuke sebagai pewaris generasi ketiga. Apa itu berarti Ibu Hinata tidak menyetujui Hinata dengan Sasuke atau apa? Saat mengatakan kalimat 'Kita harus tahu diri' rasanya ada kesedihan yang terpendam dalam diri Ibu Hinata.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Ia memandangi sepanci sup yang mulai bergolak mendidih. Pegangannya pada sendok sayur sedikit melemah.

"Bukannya Ibu tidak menyetujui hubungan mu dengan Uchiha-san. Ibu senang kau akhirnya menemukan seseorang dalam hidup mu. Tapi—."

"Iya, Bu. Aku mengerti. Sejak Ayah meninggal, kehidupan kita menjadi sangat berubah. Aku tahu. Dan aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak berharap pada Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum getir dan sebisa mungkin melupakan tentang kejadian manis saat Sasuke memberinya 'Tanda'.

Hinata bohong mengenai itu. Kenyataannya, ia sangat-sangat berharap pada Sasuke. Tapi ia harus menyadari perbedaan itu, ia tidak mau akhirnya akan patah hati karena terlalu banyak berharap. Seharusnya ia menyadari, bisa dekat dengan Sasuke saja itu merupakan keberuntungan bagi gadis biasa seperti Hinata. Kalaupun nasib baik memihak padanya, apa kata orang nanti? Mungkin Hinata akan di nilai sebagai gadis miskin yang mendekati anak konglomerat, lalu memasuki keluarga konglomerat dengan cara yang licik demi membangun kembali perusahaan kakaknya –Neji—, membiayai sekolah adiknya –Hanabi— dan mencukupi kebutuhan Ibunya. Tetapi Hinata yang egois tak mau sepenuhnya menyadari itu. Sebagian dirinya diam-diam mengharapkan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Hinata...kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, ha? Memalukan!

.

.

.

******Wait For the Next Chapter**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah RnR di chapter pertama.

Hayoo...RnR chap ini ya, Terimakasih ^^


	3. Si Pelupa yang Beruntung

**06/10/12/10:00 P.M**

* * *

******|Balas-balasan|**

**gece** : Wah...ayo tebak-tebakan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, Hehehehe******  
**

**azure249** : Slight sampingan? umm...boleh juga tuh, maunya apa? SasoHina atau GaaHina?

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa** : Siappp...ini apdet XD

**AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs** : Aaaaa...terimakasih ^^ Ini sudah lanjut

**Lily Purple Lily** : Ibunya Hinata lagi galau tuh gara-gara putrinya suka sama pewaris Uchiha. hehehehe

**finestabc** : Ini udah apdetttt XD

* * *

.

.

**Si Pelupa yang Beruntung**

.

.

Minggu Pagi pada pertengahan musim panas.

Saat Hinata sedang sibuk menata alat lukis dan kanvasnya di dalam mobil Van yang terparkir di halam rumahnya, sang Ibu mendekat dengan membawa kotak berisi makanan ringan dan beberapa botol air mineral. Maklum, Hinata sering sekali lupa membawa makanan yang sudah disiapkannya, kalau sudah begini, Ibunya lah yang merasa sangat khawatir karena membayangkan Hinata yang kelaparan di perjalanan.

"Jangan meninggalkan kotak makanan mu lagi." Kata sang Ibu. Lalu meletakkan kotak itu bersama dengan alat-alat lukis milik putrinya.

"Ah iya. Hampir saja aku meninggalkannya."

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala melihat sang putri yang masih saja belum melepaskan sifat pelupanya.

"Jangan kau biasakan menyepelekan hal-hal kecil, Hinata."

"Aku tidak—bukan begitu, Bu. Aku tidak sengaja, aku lupa. Selalu lupa. Aku tidak tahu." Hinata memijit dahinya.

"Cepat berangkat. Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Iya."

Setelah Hinata memberikan salam pada sang Ibu, ia memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju ke arah utara dari kota Konoha. Melewati pedesaan-pedesaan kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha yang ramai. Setelah itu, yang tampak dimata hanyalah hutan yang terurus, karena itu memang bukan hutan rimba atau hutan yang menyeramkan seperti di film horor. Sebenarnya hutan itu adalah tempat favorit para ilmuwan yang sedang meneliti serangga-serangga atau tanaman-tanaman bersulur lainnya. Saat Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pos polisi perhutanan, ia melihat beberapa orang yang duduk di depan tenda-tenda sederhana sambil membereskan ransel berukuran sedang yang mungkin berisi toples serangga dan beberepa kaca pembesar. Jadi kesimpulannya, hutan ini tidak sepi, setidaknya masih ada orang lain selain Hinata.

Setelah menitipkan mobilnya pada Polisi perhutanan, Hinata segera mengeluarkan kanvas dan menggendong ranselnya yang berisi kuas lukis dan cat warna-warni yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia sentuh.

Kakinya melangkah melewati jalan setapak. Beruntung karena semalam tidak hujan, jadi tidak usah khawatir terpeleset di tanah yang licin. Beberapa menit kemudian, mata Hinata melebar saat melihat sebuah air terjun dengan debit air yang sedang –tidak terlalu deras—. Air terjun itu jatuh tepat dibelakang dua batu besar yang permukaannya berlubang-lubang. Rasanya ingin sekali segera berlari ke bawah air terjun itu, berdiri di atas batunya, lalu berbaring di atas batu itu dengan membiarkan cipratan air membasahi wajah. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata datang bukan untuk bermain air, berenang atau semacamnya. Ia tidak membawa baju ganti ataupun kain pengering badan, Ia hanya membawa kanvas dan alat lukis lainnya yang akan segera mengabadikan pesona air terjun dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasa. Neji langsung memasang ekspresi wajah khawatir saat menyambut kepulangan Hinata. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu depan, tangannya bersedekap, mata pucat pria itu tertuju pada Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Hinata! Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku pergi melukis. Memangnya kenapa Nii-san?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Neji sekhawatir ini.

"Satu jam yang lalu, Uchiha-san kesini mencari mu. Katanya kau ada janji dengan dia?"

Hinata terbengong. Ia samasekali lupa akan janji itu dan baru teringat sekarang. Hinata langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sengaja ia tinggal. Banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke. Dan satu pesan yang masih baru, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

|_Aku tunggu di stasiun kereta Konoha_|

Segera saja Hinata berlari keluar. Menghentikan taxi dan memintanya mengantarkan ke stasiun kereta Konoha.

Setelah tiba di stasiun yang agak sepi, Hinata kembali berlari. Tapi yang ia dapati hanya bangku-bangku kosong dan pintu kereta yang sudah mulai tertutup. Matanya mengamati setiap orang di dalam kereta yang mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Tubuhnya ambuk, terduduk di bangku stasiun saat kereta melaju semakin cepat.

-_Bodohnya aku! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi pelupa begini?_-

"Permisi nona, bisa bantu aku?"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seorang pria yang menyentuh pundak Hinata, membuatnya kaget sehingga refleks ia langsung mencengkeram tangan itu, memelintir bahkan bermaksud untuk membanting pria itu.

Namun sebelum semuanya terlambat, pria itu berteriak.

"Hinata-san, ini aku!"

Hinata langsung tersadar dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san." ucapnya malu

Sasuke mengaduh, ia menyentuh telapak tangannya yang kesakitan.

"Tanganmu kuat sekali."

Mendengar itu, Hinata bertambah malu.

"Maaf." Gumamnya.

Sasuke pun duduk di samping Hinata. Mengamati ekspresi wajah Hinata yang merah seperti tomat.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku ini lelaki, kalau hanya seperti itu, aku masih bisa tahan."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, kemudian ia menoleh memandang Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Ma-maaf aku telat."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa disadari. Mereka semakin merapat. Hinata perlahan bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata.

Janji makan malam selalu bertambah. Akhirnya mereka selalu bertemu setiap akhir pekan.

.

.

.

Beruntung, Hinata masih bisa menyelesaikan lukisannya sebelum hari rabu tiba. Walaupun harus mengurangi waktu tidur siang untuk kembali mengunjungi lokasi yang dijadikan sebagai objeknya. Salahnya sendiri mengapa hari minggu lalu ia dengan bodohnya menjanjikan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang merusak perjanjian itu karena terlambat datang. Hinata si pelupa. Harusnya sifat pelupa itu segera di musnahkan. Bukannya malah di pelihara.

Hari ini, tepatnya hari kamis. Ada sebuah pameran karya seni di kampus Hinata. Biasanya, mahasiswa ataupun masyarakat yang tertarik dengan karya seni akan berbondong-bondong datang ke galeri seni kampus. Dan sepertinya galeri kampus sudah cukup ramai walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan jam pagi 'bagi anak kuliahan' –jam 10 pagi—.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat." Kata Ino. Rambut pirang yang biasanya di ikat 'kuncir kuda', hari ini malah ia tekuk ke atas dan menjepitnya dengan jepit rambut besar. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan bingkai lukisan dihadapannya.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Ino itu adalah 'seniman' sekali. Mengapa begitu? Karena, pertama, Ino mengikuti jurusan seni yang sama dengan Hinata. Dan yang kedua, Ino kabarnya sedang terjebak cinta dengan dua pria seniman yang semuanya sama-sama keren, bahkan Ino yang tegas pun tidak dapat segera memutuskan antara Sai dan Deidara-senpai. Kebetulan sekali atau memang seniman berjodoh dengan seniman juga ya? Tapi istilah 'seniman berjodoh dengan seniman' itu rasanya tidak benar. Hinata juga seniman, tapi ia justru berkencan dengan pria yang gemar mengatakan 'Hn.' Dan hanya melakukan respon biasa saat melihat lukisan indah di kedai teh, seorang pria yang hanya mengatakan 'Begitu, ya?' terhadap lukisan yang detailnya hampir sempurna. Aneh sekali.

"A-no, Ino-san. Sebenarnya aku lupa."

"Ha?" mata akuamarin nya melebar "Bagaimana bisa lupa dengan acara sepenting ini?"

Pipi Hinata memerah, walaupun sedikit. Ia teringat akan kencannya bersama Sasuke yang mengakibatkan ia lupa untuk melukis.

-_Apa aku harus bercerita pada Ino-san?_-

"J-jangan marah, Ino-san. Lagipula, lukisanku kan sudah aku selesaikan." Kata Hinata sambil melirik lukisan air terjun yang sudah tepampang pada dinding galeri.

"Iya sih." Ino berkacak pinggang sambil mengamati lukisan hasil karya Hinata.

Ino itu, dia sangat cantik dan pandai merawat kecantikannya. Sebenarnya, tidak harus melakukan perawatan pun, ia sudah terlihat cantik. Tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak mengabiskan akhir pekannya untuk pergi ke spa atau sekedar memanikur kukunya. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata. Hinata juga cantik, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memaksimalkannya. Hari-harinya selalu di sibukkan untuk mengikuti kelas memasak, menonton acara memasak, dan satu lagi kegiatan yang baru ia tekuni, yaitu menyaksikan berita ekonomi di televisi. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat Hinata yang kepalanya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya ketika mendengarkan istilah-istilah ekonomi yang samasekali tidak ia pahami, seperti _Break even point, Production quantity budget, Equity_ dan lain-lain. Namun ia tetap saja memaksa untuk menyaksikannya.

Ponsel di sakunya berdering. Nada dering yang sengaja ia bedakan dengan yang lainnya. Tanpa melihat layar pun, Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"H-halo" Katanya, sambil lagi-lagi melirik ke arah Ino untuk memastikan Ino tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah di gerbang kampus mu. Astaga, ramai sekali, ya?"

-_Apa yang barusan aku dengar? Sasuke-kun datang untuk melihat pameran lukiasan? _-

Seharusnya respon yang terjadi adalah rasa senang dan rasa bangga, lalu memamerkan pria tampan yang menjadi miliknya. Tapi Hinata malah khawatir tak karuan. Khawatir Ino menggodanya karena sudah berkencan, khawatir Ino menyalahkannya karena tidak cerita, khawatir Sasuke tidak menyukai galerinya, khawatir Sasuke di perhatikan banyak wanita dan sebagian dari mereka mungkin akan naksir pada prianya. Kekhawatiran yang terakhir sepertinya mendapatkan presentase yang tinggi pada grafik perasaannya.

Hinata menahan napas. Menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha bersikap biasa.

"I-iya. Aku akan segera menemui Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sambungan terputus.

"Sasuke-kun?" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Hinata.

Jantung Hinata terasa hampir copot ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut oleh Ino.

"Siapa dia?" Ino berjalan mengintari Hinata. Lalu berhenti dihadapan Hinata "Pacar mu, ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, meng-iya-kan.

"Waaah...kau sudah besar ya, Hinata. Aduh...kencan pertama pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ino tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia karena akhirnya Sahabatnya ini bisa menerima hati baru dan melupakan seorang lelaki yang pernah hadir dalam hidup Hinata sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

Daftar kekhawatiran yang pertama sudah terjadi. Ino menggodanya karena sudah berkencan.

"Tapi—mengapa kau tidak cerita pada ku, sih?" Ino cemberut.

Nah...sepertinya kekhawatiran kedua juga baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf, Ino-san. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan, aku m-malu untuk bercerita."

Wajah cemberutnya kini digantikan oleh senyum tipis. "Nah, mulai sekarang jangan malu-malu lagi. Aku kan bukan orang yang baru dikenal kemarin."

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk. "Ano, Ino-san. Aku harus menjemput Sasuke-kun. Dia ada di gerbang depan."

"Waaah...yang benar? Kalau begitu cepatlah. Biar geleri ini aku yang urus. Ayo cepat. Jangan membuatnya menunggu."

"Iya. Terimakasih."

Hinata memberikan bungkukan kecil sebelum ia berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari galeri.

Sasuke berdiri di area pintu gerbang utama, bersama orang bodoh lainnya yang sedang menunggu pacar mereka dengan tegang. Si bodoh tampan yang tampaknya baru pulang dari kantor karena masih memakai kemeja putih tanpa dasi dan celana berwarna hitam. Sedangkan jas hitamnya ia bawa ditangannya.

Kulit putihnya menyempurnakan penampilannya. Sasuke bagai dibingkai aura emas saat berdiri di tengah-tengah orang bodoh lainnya. Sasuke sangat mencolok bagi Hinata.

"Sa-su-ke-kun!" Tangan Hinata melambai tinggi.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari. Sejak bersama Sasuke, Hinata mendadak mengalami perubahan dalam dirinya. Ia jadi sedikit cerewet dan ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menyadari penantiannya sudah berakhir. Ia segera berjalan memecah kerumunan, lalu mendekati Hinata yang berdiri di depan air mancur.

Mereka berjalan menuju galeri. Kampus yang sempit dan menyesakkan itu terasa seperti tempat terindah saat Hinata berjalan dengan Sasuke. Melewati perempuan-perempuan yang berkumpul di halaman depan kampus. Sasuke terlihat paling menarik diantara semua pria yang berkerumun di depan gerbang tadi. Singkatnya, Sasuke bagaikan nutrisi berprotein tinggi dimata perempuan-perempuan yang melihatnya. Dan hebatnya, Sasuke merangkul Hinata dan manarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Kebanggaan memuncak di hati Hinata. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi datar. Kedua pipinya menghangat.

Setibanya di galeri. Hinata melihat Ino tidak sendirian, ada dua teman yang lainnya di sana. Itu berarti Hinata harus mengenalkan Sasuke pada mereka. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja, rasanya cukup Ino saja yang ia percaya untuk dikenalkannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa harus ada Karin dan Sakura, sih?

Hinata memperlambat langkahnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus berharap semoga daftar kekhawatiran yang terakhir tadi tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Dengan setengah hati, Hinata memperkenalkan pria tampan yang menemaninya kepada teman-temannya.

Ketiga mata perempuan itu berbinar melihat nutrisi berprotein tinggi di hadapan mereka. Hanya satu perempuan yang menyiratkan tatapan gelap, yaitu Hinata yang sedang khawatir.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah kencan,ya?" seru Karin seolah tidak percaya.

"Kyaaa...Ino. apa kau yang mengajarinya untuk..." Sakura menahan kalimat selanjutnya. Dan sebaiknya tidak usah di ucapkan di depan Sasuke.

"Eh...tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku familiar dengan pacar mu ini, Hinata." Sakura menyadari akan satu hal, yaitu ia pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Sakura baka! Dia kan memang Uchiha Sasuke, generasi ketiga dari keluarga konglomerat." Jelas Karin.

Dan sepertinya, hanya Hinata saja yang tidak tahu seluk-beluk Sasuke sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Nah...Sasuke-san. Jaga Hinata baik-baik ya. Dia itu sahabat ku." Kata Ino. Mengabaikan Sakura dan Karin.

"Hn." Jawaban seperti biasa.

Tidak perlu berpikir keras bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang muram. Ia segera merengkuh Hinata. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata.

"Jangan begitu. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke.

Rasanya Hinata ingin terbang saat mengetahuai Sasuke yang samasekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat dikenalkan pada teman-teman Hinata yang cantik dan seksi. Di tambah dengan kalimat tadi. Apa ini mimpi?

"Dasar. Apa mereka selalu melakukan hal yang tak berguna." perkataan sarkastis yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?"

Sampai disini, Hinata khawatir Sasuke mengatakan tentang pergelaran pameran seni nya.

Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan yang berdiri di pojokan ruangan. Pasangan itu berciuman melupakan keramaian. Sang pria terus melancarkan ciuman yang semakin memanas.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya.

-_HAH!_-

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dapat mengabaikan hal seperti itu. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menatapi kakinya.

"Mau pergi ke tempat sepi tidak?"

Hinata sontak menagangkat wajah. Mulutnya menganga setelah mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa beban oleh Sasuke.

"M-mana ada tempat sepi." Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan keterkejutannya.

"Mobilku."

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha di mobilnya? Kecurigaan Hinata bertambah ketika mengingat saat Sasuke menunjukkan pasangan mesum di galeri tadi. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, sepertinya Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang akan melakukan macam-macam pada gadis yang baru dikencaninya beberapa hari yang lalu. Siapa yang tahu pasti, Sasuke Uchiha sangat misterius.

.

.

.

******Wait For the Next Chapter**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Jangan jadi silent reader, ayo berikan saran atau kritikan ^^

Terimakasih :smile:


	4. Gadis dari Masa Lalu

**16/10/2012/05:16 P.M**

* * *

**********|Balas-balasan|**

Curhat dulu ya ^^

Holla Minna-san ^^  
Hah...tadinya aku mau update chapter ini agak lama karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, tapi setelah aku tahu kabar bahwa Fic ini lolos nominasi bagian I, aku jadi mendadak kaget karena aku samasekali gak ngerti soal IFA-IFA'an dan aku gak merasa ikut nominasiin apa-apa karena aku memang gak ngerti. Rasanya, kalau ada kategori 'Author ter'gaptek' maka aku yakin 'Hakkuna Matata' lah pemenangnya XD  
Bagi teman-teman yang sudah sudi membuang waktunya untuk menominasikan Fic ini, aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih, terbukti kan, tanpa teman-teman, aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. tapi aku gak yakin Fic ini bisa berhasil. Yah...mengingat banyak sekali kekurangannya. apalagi ini samasekali belum masuk konfliknya, belum rame istilah kerennya sih ^^  
Apapun hasil IFA nanti, aku berharap semoga banyak Fic SasuHina yang menang ^^  
Nah...ini dia chapter selanjutnya. saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia menominasikan Fic ini. Terimakasih banyak.

**finestabc** : Hayo ngapain ya? langsung baca aja dehh ^_^

**mamoka** : Hahaha….gomen ya Mamoka-san aku kadang kalau bikin chapter panjang suka bosen sendiri ngebaca nya makanya aku bikin chapter pendek. Apa mau diperpanjang?

**gece** : Oke ini udah update ^_^

**Guest** : Wah maksih kalau menurut kamu cerita ini keren ^_^ ikuti terus ceritanya yaaa.

**azure249** : Pilih salah satu aja donk, GaaHina apa SasoHina ayo di pilih-di pilih :D

**dekda nurlageenyanmanteng** : Haa? fic ini keren? aduh makasih ^_^ kenpa SasuHina cepat jadian jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

**VilettaOnyxLV** : Iya ini udh update ^_^

**n** : Waduh ada yg kesindir nih :D makasoh banget udah ripiyu ^_^ tenang aja kok kalau ada ehem-ehem nya pasti aku batasin.

**Lily Purple Lily** : Ah iya, andaikan aku jadi pacarnya :D ah mreka ngapain ya? ayo bruan baca aja.

**Deshe Lusi** : Ini termasuk lama ga ya?

**AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs** : Aku gak bisa menghindar dari adegan mesum karena fic ini rated M lemon :D

**Guest** : Nah jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^_^

**daisuke** : Iya ini update kok ^_^ maaf anda kurang beruntung karena fic ini bkal nge-angst.

**Indigo Mitha-chan** : Nah pas banget ripiyu nya pas mau update

* * *

.

.

**Gadis dari Masa Lalu**

**.**

**.  
**

Mobil Sasuke di parkir di tempat parkiran ruang bawah tanah kampus Hinata. Disana sangat sepi. BMW berwarna hitam. Kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap. Jok mobil dari kulit yang dingin. Lalu, suara napas Hinata terdengar canggung di sela-sela keheningan.

Walaupun ini bukan pertamakalinya Hinata duduk berduaan di mobil dengan Sasuke, kali ini, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang tak terduga. Sasuke juga terdiam.

"S-sasuke-kun, kau mau bicara apa?"

Sasuke harusnya berterimakasih pada Hinata karena telah memecahkan kesunyian yang membuat mereka canggung.

"Ini."

Dengan Hati-hati, Hinata menerima dan membuka kotak kecil berlapis beludru biru yang tiba-tiba diberikan Sasuke. Dari ukuran kotak itu, Hinata dapat memperkirakan isinya. Ia memikirkan tentang cincin pasangan yang sederhana. Emas putih yang hanya di hiasi satu mata cincin di tengahnya. Namun ternyata isinya permata berlian biru yang dikelilingi delapan berlian putih berkilauan.

Harusnya Hinata menyadari apa itu arti 'sederhana' bagi Sasuke.

"Ca-cantik sekali."

Sebenaranya, hadiah seperti itu terlalu mewah bagi Hinata yang masih kuliah. Kedua mata pucatnya masih terus memandangi berlian biru yang berkilat-kilat.

"Sasuke-kun, benar ini untukku? Benar?"

"Cerewet. Benar itu untuk mu. Kalau kau bertanya lagi, akan ku ambil kembali."

Hinata langsung menutup kotak itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ya ampun. Mengapa begitu? Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak boleh mengambil kembali barang yang sudah di berikan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hinata kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata membuka kembali kotak itu.

"Cantik sekali." Katanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ini mahal ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mahal? Mau pamer ke teman-teman mu?"

"Ti-tidak." Hinata menggeleng kuat. Dan ia memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk itu.

Cincin sebagus ini, harusnya hinata segera memakainya, lalu melambaikan tangannya di depan Sasuke dan bertanya 'apakah cincinya bagus?'. Sebaliknya, Hinata hanya bisa mengagumi dan merasa tidak percaya akan benda dihadapannya.

Merasa tidak sabar, Sasuke langsung menyambar kotak itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya saja?"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kanan Hinata. Memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Hinata.

Saat cincin yang dingin itu berhasil tersemat di jari Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"P-pas sekali." Hinata terharu. Dan wajar saja jika perempuan terharu ketika dibelikan cincin yang ternyata memang sangat pas dengan ukuran jarinya.

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira. Syukurlah kalau itu pas."

"Sasuke-kun. Aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti mati ku." Kata Hinata penuh semangat.

"Apa itu? perjanjian verbal tidak bermakna."

"Huh...tidak apa-apa kalau perkataanku tidak dapat di percaya. Aku akan melakukannya." Hinata cemberut. Membuang muka.

Namun seperti biasanya, Sasuke selalu memiliki kejutan dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

"Itu cincin pernikahan."

Hinata langsung memandang Sasuke. Matanya melebar, mulunya sedikit terbuka.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dasar ikan mas." Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

Hinata langsung merapatkan mulutnya. "Me-menikah? Kapan?"

"Segera."

"Tapi kan aku masih kuliah."

"Lagi pula, kau tidak membutuhkan ijazah kan jika hanya ingin menjadi pelukis."

"Seperti itukah cara mu melamar ku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Hinata yang tadi disematkan cincin.

"Menikahlah dengan ku, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ya sudah."

"A-apa? Kau main-main, Sasuke-kun?"

Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa sampai giginya terlihat. Namun kali ini, ia merasa ekspresi wajah Hinata sangat lucu sekali ketika Hinata menyiratkan kekecewaan bercampur kesal yang sangat jelas sekali. Sasuke tertawa lepas seolah melupakan makna cincin yang sangat berat itu.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." Hinata menekuk wajahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. Lalu berdehem kecil.

"Tidak ada pilihan 'Tidak mau'. Yang ada hanyala 'Aku mau' dan 'aku sangat bersedia'." Sasuke memberikan pilihan yang jawabannya memang sudah jelas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pilih yang kedua."

Tak lama kemudian setelah Hinata menjawab. Sasuke menekan tombol pada audio sistem di mobilnya. Alat itu melantunkan instrumen _Kiss the Rain_ milik Yiruma yang diputar oleh chanel radio setempat. Hinata langsung mencegah Sasuke ketika pria itu akan mematikan kembali audio sistem nya.

"Jangan. Aku suka instrumen ini. Coba dengarkan."

Mereka bersandar tenang pada kursi mobil. Mendengarkan lantunan instrumen yang Hinata sukai. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya yang dingin karena gugup akibat menerima lamaran yang sangat mendadak.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku bahagia." Katanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sasuke semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Ia tak berucap apa-apa, hanya tersenyum pada Hinata yang terpejam.

"Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik. Aku janji."

"Sepertinya parkiran bawah tanah bukan latar yang cocok." Sasuke menyadarkan.

Hinata membuka mata, lalu membenahi posisi duduknya. "Aku tahu tempat yang indah. Air terjun. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Mereka masih duduk tenang di dalam mobil, di temani oleh alunan instrumen _Kiss the Rain_ milik Yiruma, suara gemericik air terjun yang tenang menambahkan efek dramastis pada lagu itu. Air terjun yang menjadi objek lukisan Hinata, kini bagaikan lukisan nyata yang terpampang di depan mata dengan kaca mobil sebagai figura nya. Dua batu besar yang berlubang itu masih berada di sana. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk merealisasikan keinginan Hinata, berdiri di atas batu itu dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Romantis bukan?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya, kita harus berjalan ke batu itu dan berdiri di atasnya." Hinata menunjuk dua batu berlubang di depan air terjun.

"Untuk apa?"

"K-kita berfoto disana, bagaimana? Latarnya indah sekali."

"Ah...begitu,ya?"

-_Perkataan itu lagi? Apa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arti keindahan?_-

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu di sisinya, keluar. Lalu mebukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Sasuke setengah terduduk pada bagian depan mobilnya, kedua matanya menyipit menahan silau matahari terik musim panas.

"Ini musim panas. Jadi arusnya tidak terlalu membahayakan." Kata Hinata sambil memposisikan kameranya pada tempat penyangga.

"Mau untuk apa itu?"

"Kita berfoto disana. Sebentar, aku atur dulu waktunya." Tangannya menekan-nekan layar kameranya.

Hinata berhasil mencapai batu besar dengan di gendong oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdiri di atas batu, di bawah air terjun yang tenang. Kilatan lampu merah pada kamera semakin cepat. 1...2...3... Gambar Hinata yang berdiri dengan senyum manis dan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang, berhasil diabadikan dalam kartu memori.

"Akhirnya, tersampaikan juga." Kata Hinata puas. Lalu ia beringsut duduk dengan kaki telanjang yang menjuntai kebawah, hampir menyentuh permukaan air.

Sasuke berbaring terlentang pada batu besar yang satunya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati percikan-percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat kapan ia pertamakali menemukan tempat ini. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa memanggil memori tentang tempat ini kembali pada otaknya. Kemampuannya mengingat akan sesuatu sangat buruk sekali.

"Aku lupa." Balasnya pasrah.

"Hah...dasar pelupa. Jangan dibiasakan." Desah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membiasakan. Kadang aku sering lupa akan sesuatu. Itu hal yang wajar, Sasuke-kun." Hinata membela diri.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi sifat pelupa itu terkadang merepotkan orang lain."

"J-jadi aku merepotkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Itu kan cuma contoh."

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Entah mengapa, memikirkan kapan pertamakali ia menemukan tempat ini, justru membuat kepalanya pening.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Lihat di atas bukit sana. Kalau membangun rumah di sana, dengan jendela kamar yang menghadap ke air terjun, pasti indah sekali."

Di luar dugaan, tadinya Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban 'Begitu, ya?' tapi prediksinya salah. Sasuke justru bangkit dan mengamati bukit itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama seperti sedang merancang sesuatu.

"Rumah seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"Eh—?"

"Tidak mau?"

"B-bukan. A-ano...rumah yang sederhana saja. Jangan terlalu besar."

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Sasuke?"

Seorang wanita berpenampilan elegan berbicara melalui telepon genggamnya. Tubuhnya merebah pada sofa empuk berwarna putih di bawah naungan atap rumah keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Aku tahu betul apa yang terbaik untukku, Bu. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi masalahnya—"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Ini hidup ku. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Sudah dulu."

Tepat setelah Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Hinata datang memasuki mobil dengan menjinjing pelastik berlogo _mini market_ Konoha.

Gadis itu duduk di samping pria nya yang sedang bersandar santai pada jok mobil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hinata tahu, jika Sasuke sudah begitu, itu berarti Sasuke sedang melepaskan pikiran berat yang berkumpul di otaknya. Maklum saja si Uchiha itu sering terlihat stres, karena di usia semuda itu, ia harus mengatur perusahaan yang begitu besarnya, pasti sangat melelahkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengeluarkan _soft drink_ dingin dari pelastik yang dibawanya. Menyerahkan kaleng berembun itu pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata Saat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, lalu membuka penutup minuman yang diterimanya. "Apa ada pekerjaan mendadak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau Sasuke-kun sibuk, acara berkunjung ke rumah ku bisa di tunda. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Dasar!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari garis parkiran di pinggiran jalan.

.

.

.

Rumah itu sangat sederhana. Hanya sebuah bangunan bercat warna krim dengan halaman depan rumah yang ditumbuhi pohon sakura besar. Sepetinya, kebahagiaan itu tidak di ukur dari seberapa besar dan mewah rumah yang ditinggali, di sini, di rumah Hinata yang sederhana ini, Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Sebuah kelarga yang hangat.

Beberapa piring berisi makanan tertata rapi di atas meja. Satu hal yang berhasil menarik perhian Sasuke, ikan Bass yang dimasak dengan saus merah, rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat makanan yang sama sebelumnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah merasakan makanan ini sebelumnya. Tapi— aku lupa kapan dan dimana?"

"Yang benar Uchiha-san? Apa itu berarti Uchiha-san pernah berkunjung ke desa kecil di pinggirn kota Konoha?"

"Desa kecil?"

"Ini makanan khas desa itu, Desa Kawa."

"Dulu kami tinggal di desa Kawa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang masih asik menikmati makanannya. Kedua bola mata oniks itu tak berkedip seolah lupa bagaimana cara berkedip. Sasuke teringat pada 'gadis itu'. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, rasanya Hinata sangat mirip dengan 'gadis itu' teutama warna iris matanya yang masih sangat Sasuke ingat.

_**Flashback**_

"Ayo tuan muda, minum dulu obatnya."

Seorang perempuan berpakaian maid berusaha membujuk anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun yang sedang terbatuk-batuk, namun sepertinya sang anak bersikeras untuk tidak mau meminum obat yang sedari tadi di sodorkan oleh pelayannya.

"TIDAK! Apa kau tidak dengar kalau aku tidak mau minum obat!" Anak itu melebarkan iris oniks nya, menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ayolah tuan muda. Biar cepat sembuh, ayo minum." Seolah tak memiliki batas kesabaran, sang pelayan masih membujuknya dengan senyuman hangat.  
"Aku tidak mau minum obat! Aku ingin pulang ke rumah saja! Aku tidak betah di sini!" anak itu kembali berteriak-teriak menumpahkan rasa kesalnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang wanita berpenampilan elegan. wanita yang memiliki kemiripan dengan anak laki-laki tadi, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Wanita itu bermata oniks dengan rambut coklat tua yang di sanggul rapi. Kedatangan wanita itu membuat sang anak sedikit tenang, anak itu berhenti berteriak dan diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, cepat minum obat mu." Perintah wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat, Nek. Aku ingin pulang."

"Jangan membantah."

Setelah kalimat itu, pelayan tadi menyerahkan segelas air putih pada sang anak laki-laki. Tak ada pilihan lain selain meminum obat yang diberikan oleh pelayannya.

Wanita itu mengelus rambut cucu tercintanya, lalu mencium puncak kepala sang cucu.

"Cepat sembuh, Sasuke."

"Bolehkan aku bermain di luar?"

"Tidak, Sasuke!" wajah wanita itu langsung menegang "Jangan. Nanti kau bertambah parah."

"Tapi aku kan hanya sakit batuk, Nek."

"Jangan membantah Nenek, ya. Jangan ya, Sasuke sayang." Wanita itu langsung mendekap cucu nya.

Selanjutnya Sasuke barada di dalam kamarnya, mengamati pemandangan luar rumah yang menampakkan aliran sungai kecil dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang, semua tampak jelas dari atas sana. Ini samasekali tidak seperti liburan yang ia harapkan, percuma saja menginap di desa yang jauh dari keramaian, sebuah desa yang seharusnya memberikan efek tenang, semuanya percuma jika yang dilakukan hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Nenek Sasuke selalu _over _poroteksi pada Sasuke. Sebagai anak laki-laki yang sedang bandel-bandelnya, Sasuke memikirkan cara menuruni kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Pernah ia melihat tayangan film yang menayangkan seorang anak yang berusaha kabur dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan seprai-seprai yang diikat menyambung. Uchiha kecil itu membuka lemari, mencari kain-kain sedapatnya, lalu mengikat kain-kain itu dan mengulurkannya ke bawah dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, terus mengulurkan sampai kain itu nyaris menyentuh tanah.

BRUK...Punggungnya mendarat duluan, ia memijit pelan punggungnya yang sakit, lalu bangkit dan berjingkat menjauh dari rumah. Sasuke berlari, terus berlari menuju arah utara mengikuti arus sungai yang tenang.

Desa ini, sangat sejuk bahkan di siang hari pun. Di langit sana, gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih bergulung bergerak perlahan, burung-burung meloncat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lainnya. Ikan-ikan berenang melawan arus sungai yang bening, batu-batu di dasar sungai tampak terlihat jelas. Sasuke duduk di bibir sungai, mencelupkan kedua kakinya pada sungai yang dangkal. Bosan dengan hanya berduduk saja, akhirnya ia bangkit dan menginjakkan telapak kakinya pada batu-batu di dasar sungai, berjalan melawan arus, mengejar ikan-ikan yang berenang menjauhi kaki Sasuke. Pada langkah-langkah selanjutnya, sesuatu menyentuh kakinya.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Sasuke meringis mengangkat kaki kirinya, air bening sungai menjadi sedikit kemerahan bercampur darah sang Uchiha kecil. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Sasuke berjalan sebisanya menghampiri tepian sungai.

"Hei...kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang gadis seusianya berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk di tepi sungai dengan luka terbuka pada telapak kaki kirinya.

Saat Sasuke mengangkat wajah untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya dari belakang, gadis kecil itu malah langsung mengelap darah Sasuke dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

Rambut gadis itu pendek, berwarna indigo. Ah iya...iris matanya yang tidak biasa membuat Sasuke dapat mengingatnya dengan baik jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"Minggir! Aku tidak kenal kau!" bentak Sasuke, menolak pertolongan gadis itu.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak—"

Sasuke ingat betul nasihat Neneknya untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Akhirnya Uchiha itu bangkit dengan susah payah dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi sejauh mana sih kekuatan seorang anak lelaki yang sedang terluka di bagian telapak kakinya? Sejauh mana ia bisa berjalan terseret-seret begitu?

Gadis itu langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke ketika kedua iris pucatnya menyaksikan Sasuke yang ambruk tak tahan menahan rasa sakit. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menerima pertolongan gadis itu.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang terbengong.

"Ah..iya, kenapa? Ada apa?" Sasuke terseret kembali pada dunia nyata, meninggalkan ingatan jauhnya.

"Mengapa jadi diam begitu setelah memakan ikan Bass?"

"Apa Uchiha-san tidak suka?" tanya Ibu Hinata.

"Maaf, Bu. Bukan begitu. Ini enak sekali." Sasuke tersenyum pada calon Ibu mertuanya.

Hinata membuang napas lega. "Aku kira ikan Bass nya kenapa."

Sasuke menjejalkan potongan kecil ikan Bass ke dalam mulutnya, merasakan kombinasi rasa ikan Bass dengn bumbu-bumbunya. Ini sama persis dengan ikan Bass yang itu, rasanya sama seperti yang pertamakali ia makan di rumah gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil ber iris pucat seperti milik Hinata.

_Kriiiiiiiiiing...Kriiiiiing_...deringan telepon di ruang tamu terdengar sampai ke ruang makan. Ibu Hinata langsung bangkit dan berlari kecil untuk mengangkat teleponnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di ruang makan.

"Hei, Hinata?"

"I-iya?"

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat iris pucat Hinata.

"Apa ada orang lain selain keluarga mu yang memiliki iris mata seperti itu?"

"Ha—?"

"Apa ada orang lain selain keluarga mu?"

"I-ini, sebenarnya hanya klan Hyuuga yang punya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya."

Sejak awal Sasuke mengenal Hinata, membuatnya teringat pada gadis kecil yang menolongnya dulu. Waktu itu Sasuke hanyalah bocah keras kepala yang tidak mau mengakui kecantikan dan kebaikan gadis itu yang berhasil membuatnya selalu teringat akan malaikat kecilnya. Sasuke menetapkan hati, gadis itu pasti Hinata, karena mereka memiliki kemiripan yang sama. Ah...andaikan saat itu Sasuke menanyakan nama gadis itu, pasti pertanyaan dihatinya akan terasa mudah untuk dijawab. Gadis itu, apakah Hinata Hyuuga?

-_Gadis itu Hinata. Pasti Hinata. Aku yakin_-

Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Hinata, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hinata, Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan jika kita telah terpisah jauh pun, aku yakin bahwa aku hanya akan jatuh cinta pada mu lagi."

Kalimat itu di sudahi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, garis merah di pipinya di tutupi oleh bibir Sasuke yang mengecupnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan Hinata dengan teman-temannya, Ino dan Sakura. Karena besok Hinata sudah tidak akan kuliah lagi, ia harus mempersiapkan kebutuhan-kebutuhan acara pernikahannya dengan generasi ketiga keluarga konglomerat.

Masih di tempat biasa dimana mereka selalu berkumpul saat tidak ada jam perkuliahan, di sebuah kafetaria Fakultas seni, di meja terbelakang pada bagian kiri. Hari ini tidak ada banyak makanan di atas meja, hanya empat gelas espresso yang mengepul hangat, tanpa roti ataupun kue keju yang biasa menemani acara mengobrol mereka. Atmosfirnya pun sangat berbeda, tidak ada saling cibir mencibir ataupun berita gosip baru tentang kejadian-kejadian ter'Hot' di kampus, yang ada hanya tatapan sedih untuk Hinata.

"Mengapa harus berhenti, sih?" keluh Ino.

"Lagipula, tak akan jadi masalah kan jika tetap kuliah. Maksud ku, banyak juga mahasiswi yang sudah menikah lalu tetap berkuliah." Kini Sakura yang menceramahi keputusan Hinata

"Haaaah...suami mu itu bagaimana, sih? Payah." Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa kesal pada calon suami Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan seenaknya saja.

"A-ano...Ino-san, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun tidak memaksa ku, hanya saja...ini kemauan ku sendiri. Maaf."

Ino dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang, lalu memandang Hinata yang tertunduk seperti sedang dimarahi orang tua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata. Kami hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk mu. Kalau itu memang yang terbaik, kami dukung sepenuhnya. Selamat menempuh hidup baru." Kata Sakura bijaksana.

"Ihh...kau...kau menyebalkan sekali sih, Hinata. Kau menyebalkan." Kata Ino parau, lalu memeluk Hinata dengan erat sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

"Maaf, Ino-san." Hinata membalas pelukan Ino.

Sakura menghela napas, menyaksikan Hinata dan Ino berpelukan seperti akan berpisah selamanya saja. Ino memang terkadang sedikit 'lebay', tapi diatas semua itu sebenarnya Ino hanyalah seorang gadis yang sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan temannya, Jadi wajar saja jika Ino memeluk Hinata dengan sedikit mengeluarkan airmata dari akuamarinnya.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Lagi pula, kita kan masih bisa main ke rumah Hinata." Sakura mengingatkan sekaligus meredakan tangisan Ino.

"Apa suami mu akan mengizinkan juga, Hinata?" Ino menggangkat wajah, memandang Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan "Pasti, Ino-san. Kalian teman ku. Berkunjunglah jika ada waktu, ya?"

"Huaaa...Sakura...Aku tidak menyangka Hinata pergi secepat itu..." Ino kembali menangis.

"Baka! Ino pig! Jaga kata-kata mu, Dasar!"

"Kyaaa...Sakura, Jidat! Mengapa kau memukul kepala ku seenaknya begitu!"

Dan memang selalu terjadi hal semacam itu disetiap kali pertemuan. Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata lah yang kebingungan melerai mereka, dua gadis cantik yang menjadi temannya sejak SD.

-_Ino-san, Sakura-san. Cepat menyusul, ya. Terimakasih atas semuanya_-

Hinata tersenyum tipis di tengah perkelahian mereka.

.

.

.

******Wait For the Next Chapter**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Jangan lupa ripiyu ya ^^

Makasih


	5. Hinata Uchiha

**06/11/2012/09.30 A.M**

* * *

**************|Balas-balasan|**

Maaf nih teman-teman, gak aku balas satu-satu.

Oh iya...fic ini konfliknya bakal lama, jadi sekali lagi maaf ya kalau sampai chapter ini belum ada rasa dag-dig-dug nya ^^

dan maaf juga karena lama update.

akhir kata, selamat membaca ^^

* * *

.

.

**Hinata Uchiha**

****.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Terlihat mobil mewah yang dihiasi bunga-bunga di bagian depan dan belakangnya. Mobil itu melintas meninggalkan kota yang ramai, memasuki wilayah pegunungan yang sejuk. Sejurus kemudian mobil itu sudah berada di halaman depan rumah ber cat abu-abu, sebuah halaman rumah yang ditumbuhi rumput dan bunga-bunga. Pohon aspen berbatang putih dengan bercak hitam menjulang tinggi pada halaman belakang rumah.

_Just Married. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga_

Pagi hari di rumah baru. Mereka sibuk menata ulang peletakan barang-barang. Dalam hal ini Sasuke lah yang paling cerewet. Ia ingin lemari kaca itu di letakan di sudut, bukannya di dekat televisi. Lalu ia ingin guci besar itu diletakkan di dekat televisi. Tak lupa dengan lukisan berbingkai besar yang menurutnya tidak cocok diletakkan di dekat jendela. Singkatnya, desain rumah di ubah total oleh sang Suami. Sementara Hinata hanya sibuk menyapu saja di saat Sasuke mondar-mandir memindahkan barang-barang.

Setelah puas meletakkan lukisan pada dinding tangga. Sasuke memperhatikan kembali hasil renovasinya. Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sasuke-kun terlalu memaksakan diri." Hinata tersenyum lebar. Hampir tertawa.

"Lukisannya berat sekali." Sasuke memijit-mijit lengannya yang terasa capek.

"Minum dulu." Hinata memberikan lemonade

Entah mengapa. Bagi Sasuke, lemonade tidak pernah seenak ini sebelumnya.

Hinata membuka pintu kaca yang mengarahkan pada halaman belakang. Pohon aspen bergoyang tertiup angin. Sinar matahari menembus melalui celah-celah daunnya. Musim gugur yang sempurna. September indah. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun. Disana ada ayunan. Mungkin kita harus mencobanya."

Hinata menggamit tangan sang suami dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Ayunan itu terletak agak berjauhan dengan gerombolan pohon aspen, hingga tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangan mata keatas awan cerah di musim gugur. Hinata menduduki ayunan itu. Sementara Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam rantai ayunan.

"Awannya bagus."

"Hn."

"Itu seperti bentuk kelinci." Hinata menunjuk satu gumpalan awan yang membentuk kelinci.

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya. Melihat awan-awan putih yang membentuk pola abstrak.

"Awan itu membentuk tiga kata." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Hinata mencari awan yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Namun tidak ada awan yang seperti dikatakan sang suami.

"Awan yang membentuk tiga kata?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya keatas langit.

"Hn. Tiga kata. Aku-cinta-Kau."

"Sa-sasuke-kun." Kedua pipi gembilnya menghangat.

Saat Hinata sedang tersipu. Sasuke malah membalikkan badannya untuk kembali kedalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk. Diluar panas."

Sasuke Uchiha, pada pipinya sempat tersirat garis merah. Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk menampakkan sisi romantisnya pada wanita. Bahkan pada istrinya sekalipun. Hinata Uchiha.

.

.

.

Saat Hinata memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua, ia menyibakkan tirai putih dan membuka jendela besar di baliknya. Ia berdiri diatas balkon, mengamati air terjun di bawah sana. Sasuke benar-benar memberinya hadiah yang samasekali tidak terduga. Saat membicarakan rumah, ekpresinya datar-datar saja sehingga membuat Hinata tidak berharap lebih akan di belikan rumah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi di balik ekspresi datar itu, Sasuke selalu memiliki kejutan dengan caranya sendiri.

Tak terasa, matahari mulai tenggelam.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke berbaring pada ranjang yang sama, mereka tampak lebih canggung di bandingkan dengan saat berdua di mobil sewaktu Sasuke memberikan cincin. Keduanya memikirkan cara untuk mencairkan suasana. Pasangan lain justru menyukai malam pertama setelah pernikahan, tapi pasangan yang sama-sama diam ini hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk memikirkan kata pembuka yang pantas. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, seharusnya Sasuke berterimakasih pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi mau memulai.

"A-ano...Sasuke-kun. Bukannya aku tidak suka rumah ini, tapi—"

Hinata malah membicarakan tentang rumah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mendadak lemas.

"Kenapa? Kau mau yang lain? Mau pindah?"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Tapi...bagaimana kalau cat luarnya di ganti dengan cat putih saja?"

"Akan ku cat ulang besok."

Sasuke langsung menarik selimut. Memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Hinata menghembuskan napas beratnya. Memandangi Sasuke yang sudah terpejam. Ia pun ikut terpejam.

-_Apa tadi perkataan ku salah ya?_-

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, di saat Hinata belum terbangun, Sasuke sudah berada di teras depan rumahnya dengan seember cat berwarna putih. Pengalamannya tentang mengecat sangat payah, tapi pria itu tetap berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginan istri tercintanya, walaupun harus mengotori tangannya dengan cat yang berceceran.

Hinata mulai menuruni anak tangga untuk mencari sang suami. Payah sekali, di hari pertama menjadi istri, ia justru terbangun akhir. Hilang sudah rencana membangunkan Sasuke dangan membawakan sarapan untuknya. Dengan langkah malas, Hinata memasuki ruangan dapur, tapi disana tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata mendengar seseorang yang sedang menggumamkan kata 'Cih...sial!' dari balik pintu depan.

"Sasuke-kun?" mata pucatnya melebar melihat Sasuke yang kotor dan setengah dinding yang sudah berganti warna menjadi putih. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Tutup mulutmu, ikan mas. Bantu aku. Kau mahasiswi jurusan seni, kan?"

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menertawakan suaminya, tapi keinginan itu ia tahan karena takut menyinggung perasaan si pria dingin itu.

Akhirnya pekerjaan mengecat rumah dilakukan berdua. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan seorang pria bisnis, mana yang lebih pandai mengecat, ha? Bagaimanapun juga, kemampuan melukis Hinata tidak bisa diragukan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Hinata berlari menjauhi rumah. Memeriksa rumah dari kejauhan. Sempurna, sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di atas bukit yang menghadap air terjun dibawah sana. Rumah ber cat putih dengan halaman depan yang hijau dan sebatang pohon momiji besar. Rumah yang memiliki halaman belakang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon aspen dan ayunan yang menggantung dibawah langit indah. Sasuke telah memberikan hampir semua yang Hinata ucapkan. Pria itu, walaupun selalu diam. Tapi sangat perhatian sekali.

"Sasuke-kun. Kita makan di belakang rumah saja, ya? Aku akan siapkan semuanya. Kita piknik." Seru Hinata sambil berlari kedalam rumah, menuju dapur.

Hinata menjadi lebih ceria dari biasanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk tergagap lagi di depan suaminya. Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?

Hari itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk piknik di halaman belakang rumah.

.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah menghabiskan tuna onigiri masakan Hinata. Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Menuju kamar nyaman yang akan menjadi tempat mereka berbagi kasih, berbagi cerita, berbagi suka dan duka, menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan dan menguatkan satu sama lain. Sebagai seorang suami dan istri, yang akan terus bersama sampai usia senja.

Sasuke menjatuhkan Hinata di atas ranjangnya. Lalu berbaring di sisi Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mencintai seseorang, lalu menikahinya." Katanya sambil lurus menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku sebaliknya. Aku kadang sering menghayalkan pangeran impianku."

"Jadi. Apa aku sesuai dengan apa yang kau impikan?"

Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata. Mendekat pada Hinata lalu merengkuhnya.

"S-sempurna." Bisik Hinata yang membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke.

"Bohong." Sasuke menyeringai. Lalu menghirup wangi rambut Hinata. Mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Percayalah, Sasuke-kun."

"Cium. Dan aku akan percaya."

Tatapan Sasuke saat mengatakan itu sangat menggoda. Oniksnya tak melepaskan kontaknya dengan iris pucat Hinata.

"J-jangan bercanda."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak percaya." Sasuke berpura-pura marah, melepaskan pelukannya dan membuang muka.

Tentu saja Hinata merasa bersalah, Dengan cepat Hinata memajukan kepalanya. Mencium pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Ah...kau curang." Kata Sasuke.

"C-curang?"

* * *

**Exp-Content **

Bisa di SKIP pada bagian ini

* * *

Mata Hinata melebar kala Sasuke mulai merayap pelan keatas tubuh Hinata. Kedua oniks nya menatap lurus Hinata. Mengecup bibir Hinata untuk pertamakalinya. Mengecupnya lagi. Lalu mereka saling berbagi napas. Sasuke mengulum bibir Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Hinata mulai mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Membalas kuluman sasuke dengan lebih panas. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Sasuke. Ciuman itu semakin tak karuan, menciptakan bunyi yang justru membuat Sasuke bertambah panas. Kuluman yang tadinya lembut kini ditambahi oleh gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Hinata. Sasuke sangat menikmati sisi panas Istrinya. Setelah merasa butuh udara segar, mereka saling melepaskan kedua bibir yang bertaut erat.

"Hah...hah..."

Dada hinata kembang-kempis menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Sasuke mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibujarinya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau suka mengigit juga ya, Hinata?"

Pipi Hinata memanas, memerah ketika mendengar godaan dari Sasuke yang entah mengapa rasanya itu sangat memalukan.

Telapak tangan Sasuke mulai menjalar kebagain perut Hinata. Lalu berhenti di atas dadanya. Telapak tangan itu sangat dekat dengan dada Hinata, namun tidak sampai menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan lakukan jika kau tidak mau."

Ini hal tersulit bagi wanita. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Memohon agar di sentuh rasanya aneh sekali. Menolak untuk di sentuh, itu sama saja dengan melukai perasaan pria.

Hinata sudah deg-degan sejak awal berciuman tadi. Bahkan jika Sasuke memperhatikan, dia akan dengan mudah mengetahui kalau Istrinya ini sedang gugup.

"Mau aku lepaskan. Atau kau lepaskan sendiri?"

Sasuke menyentuh satu persatu kancing baju Hinata. Hanya menyentuhnya, tidak lebih.

"L-lepas sendiri."

Dengan ragu Hinata membuka satu persatu kancingnya. Sampai pada kancing ketiga. Ia berhenti. Menyadari pilihannya yang mungkin salah. Melepaskan baju sendiri seperti –murahan—.

"A-ano...Sasuke-kun." Hinata menelan ludah "Sasuke-kun saja."

"Begini sudah cukup."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata. Menahannya diatas kepala Hinata. Dengan posisi seperti itu, dada Hinata semakin terlihat jelas oleh oniksnya.

"Kita mulai, Hime."

Napas hangatnya menyapu leher sisi kiri Hinata. Menghirup wangi lavender dari leher istrinya. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyapu lehernya, di selingi oleh gigitan kecil dan hisapan halus. Mati-matian Hinata mengulum desahannya yang memaksa untuk menguap. Dalam pikirannya, mendesah akan sangat memalukan.

Beda halnya dengan Sasuke yang terus 'menyiksa' Hinata agar ia mengeluarakn deshannya. Bagi pria, suara wanita itu sangat berpengaruh. Seperti suplemen penambah energi –setidaknya begitu—. Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari bagian sensitif Hinata. Mengecupi lehernya, lalu naik ke atas, ke cuping telinganya. Dan ketika napas berat Sasuke menderu telinga Hinata, yang punya merasa semakin gelisah. Kemudian Sasuke mengigit kecil cuping telinga Hinata.

"Enghhh...enghh..." desahan Hinata tertahan.

Kecupan Sasuke turun pada _clevage_ dada Hinata. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana. Menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Kata Sasuke yang masih menghirup wangi badan Hinata. Lalu menjilat bagian terempuk pada bagian tubuh Hinata.

"Haaah...hah..."

"Suara mu menantang ku, ha?"

Sasuke mengigit-gigit pelan bibir Hinata, lalu menyelusupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Hinata. Yang menerima serangan itu tentu gelagapan. Hinata menahan rasa gelinya pada langit-langit mulutnya yang rasanya tergelitiki oleh lidah Sasuke di dalam sana.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan menahan celananya yang kemakin terasa sempit. Ia sudah sampai pada batas pertumbuhannya.

Saat tangannya melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata. Sasuke terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana? Mau melanjutkan?"

"J-jangan tanyai aku terus, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata ikut terduduk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengecup kembali tengkuk Hinata, kadang mengigitnya pelan. Tangannya sibuk membuka baju Hinata yang kini sudah berhasil terlepas.

Noda merah bertebaran di punggung telanjang Hinata. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai meremas pelan kedua dada Hinata secara bergantian. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus perut Hinata.

"Aaah...Sa-su...Aakkhh..."

Remasannya semakin mengencang, sehingga membuat penutup dada itu melorot hampir terlepas.

Telapak tangan Sasuke dapat merasakan tekstur halus dari benda pejal yang sedaritadi ia remas. Menyentuh dengan tangan saja rasanya tidak cukup. Ia ingin menciumnya, mengulumnya bahkan menghisapnya.

Posisi mereka kembali pada semula. Dimana Hinata yang terbaring di bawah dan Sasuke yang semakin gemas mengulum dada Hinata.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang hanya mampu meremas-remas seprai kini beralih mengacak rambut Sasuke yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua benda pejal miliknya. Saat Sasuke memperkuat hisapannya, Hinata pun semakin tak karuan menahan gejolak hasrat dalam dirinya.

Sambil terus menghisap dan mengulum, Sasuke perlahan menurunkan rok Hinata dan penutup bagian tubuh paling sensitif milik Hinata. Tangan Sasuke menyapu halus paha Hinata secara bergantian. Kemudian turun ke selangkangan. Saat Sasuke akan menyentuh bagian sensitif itu, Hinata langsung menahan tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Haaah...J-jangan, Sasuke-kun."

Otomatis Sasuke berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mengapa?"

"A-aku malu."

"Aku suami mu."

Mereka saling memandang. Terdiam. Di sini yang paling merasa bersalah adalah Hinata. Ia tidak mau karena kelakuannya itu sehingga membuat Sasuke kehilangan hasratnya.

Bibirnya memerah akibat ciuman yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Sorot matanya sayu terhipnotis kenikmatan yang menjalar disetiap aliran darahnya. Hinata yang seperti itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik sekali dimata Sasuke. Sungguh, laki-laki itu ingin segera mendengar desahan menggoda dari mulut Hinata.

"J-jangan di sentuh oleh— J-jangan tangan." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau yang meminta Hinata."

Sasuke segera membuka kaos dan zipper celana jeansnya. Setelah dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke justru melakukan kebalikannya, jika Hinata itu malu, maka ia dengan terang-terangan menggenggam miliknya.

"Kau siap, Hinata?

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang memutari alam pikirannya. Apa lagi jika bukan tentang sesuatu yang tengah di genggam Sasuke?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke langsung meregangkan kaki Hinata. Mengatur posisinya agar tidak sulit mengakses milik Hinata.

"Aaaahhh...Enghhh...hah..." Desahnya kini terdengar bebas tanpa tertahan.

Hinata terus mendesah kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian luar miliknya.

Dari bawah, Hinata dapat menyaksikan Sasuke yang justru berusaha keras untuk mengulum desahannya. Kedua kelopak mata laki-laki itu terpejam, kadang terbuka namun hanya sedikit.

Semakin lama, disana semakin lembap dan basah. Sasuke segera mencari celah, namun sangat susah untuk memasukinya. Terutama saat ia mendengar Hinata menjerit dan memohon.

"Kyaaa...haaah...hah...jangan, Sasuke-kun. Sakit."

Kalau Sasuke pemerkosa, mungkin kalimat itu akan memberinya semangat. Tapi yang dihadapinya adalah wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk melepaskan miliknya yang hanya berhasil terhimpit sedikit.

"Maaf. Apa aku menyakiti mu?" Sasuke segera membelai rambut Hinata. Mengecup dahinya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa melakukan itu. Hanya saja tadi rasanya sakit."

"Kau mau aku menyudahinya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku..."

Belum sempat Hinata melontarkan kalimat utuhnya, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk bangkit. Ia langsung menempelkan miliknya pada bibir tipis Hinata.

"Cobalah. Tidak terlalu buruk." Katanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Dengan ragu Hinata menyentuh bagian ujungnya. Lalu menjilatnya pelan. Ia terus mengulanginya, bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Milik Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mulut Hinata. Pipi Hinata yang gembil semakin mengembung ketika sedang mengulum Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke terpejam kembali.

"Ah...haaaah...Hi-na-ta."

Ternyata memang benar, suara desahan itu bagaikan sihir yang memperkuat hasrat. Hinata yang tadinya malu-malu, kini semakin bersemangat untuk menjilat bahkan menghisap pelan sesuatu yang tengah di genggamnya, seolah itu adalah makan terenak yang pernah ia temui.

Sementara Sasuke, kini sudah tidak dapat meredam desahannya lagi. Suara beratnya kerap terdengar terutama saat Hinata menekannya jauh membentur tekaknya.

"Enghhh...haaaah...Good Girl, Hinata."

Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih kepala Hinata dan menggerakkannya lebih cepat lagi. Cepat dan cepat lagi, sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman dengan rasa asih dan kental pada tekaknya. Rasanya Hinata ingin muntah kalau saja Sasuke tidak terus menerus menggerakannya dengan tempo cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan gerakkannya, tangannya menekan dalam kepala Hinata agar menelan seluruh likuid miliknya. Hinata melakukannya, walaupun ada sedikit yang meluber keluar lewat sudut bibirnya ketika Sasuke perlahan menarik keluar miliknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk-batuk, likuid kental menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke segera bangkit untuk memijiti tengkuk Hinata. Lalu mengelus-elus punggungnya. Setelah menenangkan batuk Hinata, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar kimono tidur yang tergantung di daun pintu. Ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya. Menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia meringis merasakan perih di bagian luar daerah sensitifnya. Hinata mencoba untuk tertidur setelah melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23:18. Sudah malam.

Belum sempat Hinata terlelap, Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamar dengan membawa segelas air putih dingin untuk Hinata.

"Minumlah. Tadi kau sampai terbatuk begitu."

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke kembali berbaring di samping Hinata. Membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kelopak matanya terpejam lelah.

"Selamat malam." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Selamat malam." Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

**Exp-Content End**

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah bangkit dari kasur dengan Susah payah karena harus menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah bertelanjang. Hinata berjalan perlahan membuka jendela besar dan menghirup udara pagi hari yang sejuk. Ia selalu menyempatkan untuk mengamati aliran air terjun di bawah sana. Pagi yang indah. Daun aspen di belakang rumah sudah mulai menguning dan sebagian berguguran.

Setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk mandi. Hinata berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Mengambil teko uap dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah menaruhnya di atas kompor, ia kembali ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Pada cermin kamar mandi, ia mengamati pantulan dirinya disana. Ada seorang gadis dengan rambut acak-acakan, bibir yang memerah dan beberapa noda merah di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Jadi Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar menandai Hinata tanpa ampun, ya?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dahinya berkerut menyaksikan pemandangan pada cermin.

Tangan Hinata mengusap-usap noda merah di lehernya, seolah gerakan itu dapat menghilangkannya. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia bepergian dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bisa-bisa terbakar malu karena semua orang pasti akan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Merasa perbuatannya itu sia-sia, akhirnya Hinata mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Lalu berendam disana, bersandar di samping _bathub._ Tangannya menggambar bentuk hati pada permukaan air. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Saat Hinata keluar dari _bathtub_, ada rasa perih yang semakin terasa pada bagian sensitif nya. Lagi-lagi kelakuan Sasuke. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya agak susah berjalan saat meraih handuk untuk menutupi badan polosnya. Mengapa melakukan 'itu' rasanya sakit sekali? Ralat, mereka belum melakukan penyatuan kan? Rasanya baru di sentuh Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya perih.

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya. Mengratkan selimutnya karena merasakan udara dingin dari jendela yang terbuka. Kegiatan semalam membuat kedua kakinya lemas dan tidak mau cepat-cepat bangun walaupun jam weker sudah mulai berdering. Hanya butuh satu tindakan untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu kecil di atas meja pada sisi ranjang. Tangan lemasnya menyentuh jam weker dan membuat benda itu diam. Selamat dari gangguan jam weker bukan berarti ia akan selamat dari gangguan teko uap yang mulai menjerit-jeritkan tanda mendidih. Suara teko uap lebih memekakkan dibanding dengan suara jam weker. Sasuke bangkit dengan kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk mematika kompor sendiri ketika ia tidak menemukan Hinata di kamar.

Ctak...jeritan itu berhenti.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku lupa." Hinata terengah-engah setelah berlari menuruni tangga dan kini berada di belakang Sasuke yang masih menghadap kompor.

Saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, ia melihat seorang gadis yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian dada hingga lututnya. Seorang gadis dengan banyak noda merah pada tubuhnya, terutama leher dan punggung.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum nakal.

"P-pagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Sepertinya kau baru selesai mandi?"

"I-iya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau benar-benar membersihkan semuanya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Biar aku periksa, apa kau benar-benar membersihkannya dengan baik atau tidak." Bisik Sasuke pada telinga Hinata.

"J-janga—"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah membuka handuk yang membalut tubuh Hinata. Oniksnya mengedarkan pandangan pada tubuh polos dihadapannya. Dimulai dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Hinata."

Di pandangi begitu, membuat Hinata semakin terbakar malu. Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

Ting-tong...ting-tong...

Suara bel berbunyi. Hinata langsung merebut kembali handuk dari tangan Sasuke, lalu berlari ke lantai dua.

Sasuke membukakan pintu. Sebagain dari dirinya meruntuki si tamu yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Setelah pintu terbuka. Sasuke langsung menarik kata-katanya tentang tamu yang tidak tahu waktu. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam.

"Ibu. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Sasuke. Kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja?" tanya seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Seolah tak membutuhkan jawaban dari Sang anak, Mikoto langsung memasuki rumah dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Mata oniksnya mengedarkan pandangan pada ruang tamu yang sepi.

"Mana istri mu?"

"Hinata sedang mandi, Bu."

"Kau cepat bersiap Sasuke. Hari ini ada acara penting di kantor. Ibu kesini untuk menemani istri mu. Barangkali dia bosan sendirian."

Setelah rentetan kalimat itu selesai, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju lantai dua. Melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Hinata yang memakai baju panjang dan syal yang menutupi leher. Hinata menuruni tangga dengan ragu-ragu. Hatinya tak henti-hentinya berdo'a agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dan tentu saja hal yang memalukan.

-_Kami-sama...Semoga Ibu mertua tidak memaksaku membuka syal._-

"Nak, kau Sakit?" tanya Mikoto.

"T-tidak, Bu. Hanya sedikit dingin disini."

"Di sini memang dingin. Tapi rumah ini sangat menyenangkan. Bagus sekali pilihanmu."

"Ini Sasuke-kun yang membeli."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi katanya rumah ini kau yang merancang?"

"I-iya."

Mikoto tersenyum hangat menyadari akan kecanggungan Hinata.

"Baik-baiklah disini bersama Sasuke. Ibu sangat bahagia memiliki menantu seperti mu."

Perkataan itu sangat tulus sekali. Mikoto Uchiha samasekali tidak seperti yang Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. Dalam bayangan Hinata, ia akan mempunyai mertua yang sangat membencinya, mertua yang akan selalu menyalah-nyalahkan setiap tindakannya. Beruntung Hinata memiliki mertua seperti Mikoto. Hinata sangat beruntung.

"Terimakasih, Bu." Kedua mata pucat Hinata sedikit berair.

Mikoto menepuk bahu Hinata dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu berterimakasih begitu."

.

.

.

"Berhubung pernikahan mu ini sangat cepat sekali. Ibu pikir, ada guananya juga kalau Ibu memberitahu mu tentang Sasuke."

Mereka duduk santai pada sebuah kursi kayu di belakang rumah. Menikmati dinginnya pagi hari sembari memandang air terjun yang mengalir tenang.

Hinata diam, bersiap untuk mendengarkan informasi penting dari Ibu mertuanya.

"Dimulai dari apa dulu ya? Ah...iya, Sasuke itu pria yang sepi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak perduli pada seseorang yang penting baginya. Jadi maklumi saja kalau Sasuke itu terlalu irit kata. Dia memang begitu."

"Iya, Bu. Sasuke-kun sangat perhatian pada ku."

"Bagus. Lalu yang kedua, Sasuke itu sangat menyukai buah tomat." Mikoto memutar bola matanya, lalu terkikih. "Tomat itu buah apa sayur, ya?"

Hinata ikut tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Ibu mertuanya. "S-sayur. Buah, ku rasa."

"Nah...begitulah Sasuke. Karena kecintaannya pada tomat, ia jadi sama membingungkkannya seperti tomat."

Kesan Ibu mertua yang tidak asik, benar-benar lenyap tanpa sisa di hati Hinata. Ia berhak bernapas lega karena sepertinya, pernikahannya ini tak akan mendapatkan masalah besar.

"Oh, iya. Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Hinata. Dalam hidup Sasuke, ada satu wanita yang paling ia sayangi."

Sampai disini, kelegaan Hinata sedikit berkurang. Perempuan mana yang akan lega-lega saja mendengar informasi tentang 'wanita' lain dalam sisi kehidupan suaminya?

"W-wanita?"

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Siapa itu, Bu?"

"Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke. Dia pasti akan menjawabnya."

Dalam hati, Hinata berharap semoga wanita itu bukan mantan pacar atau siapapun yang berpotensi untuk merebut suaminya.

-_Kami-sama, jagalah pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-kun_-

.

.

.

******Wait For the Next Chapter**

.

.


	6. Tiga Wanita yang Sasuke Sayangi

**25/04/2013/11.30 P.M**

* * *

Hai Minna-san, lama tak berjumpa ya :)

Aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang :)

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan dari Minna-san :)

Maaf jika masih banyak typo. karena ini langsung di publish. lain waktu akan aku perbaiki :)

* * *

.

.

**Tiga Wanita yang Sasuke Sayangi**

.

.

"Bagaimana, Ibu Direktur? Apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Haaah...tidak secepat itu, Ino-san."

"Wah...padahal tadinya aku pikir kau akan cepat hamil. Yah...melihat suami mu yang seperti _casanova_ gagah itu."

"A-apa? J-jangan bilang begitu, Ino-san." Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang menghangat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

"B-belum."

"Hueee...mengapa bisa? Haduh...suami mu itu payah sekali!"

"T-tidak. Cepat tarik kata-kata mu, Ino-san!"

"Ahahaha...kau marah, ya? Aku Cuma bercanda." Ino masih terkikih geli di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tidak pernah keluar rumah? Apa suami mu melarang mu keluar? Wah...kau sudah seperti perhiasan mahal rupanya, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Yah...sebenarnya begitu sih. Tapi—"

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan baik. Ia memang dilarang keluar rumah oleh Sasuke karena satu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sasuke tidak mau Hinata terancam bahaya dari luar atau semacamnya. Sepertinya perumpamaan Ino tentang 'perhiasan' itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

_Tut...tut..._

"Hei, apa itu, Hinata?"

"Sepertinya ada telepon masuk. S-suami ku. Nanti ku hubungi lagi ya."

"Ya sudah. Hubungi aku lagi, ya. Jaa~"

"Hall—"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa? Lama sekali!"

"A-ano Sasuke-kun. Aku—"

"Hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Jangan habiskan waktu mu untuk telepon-teleponan. Lebih baik kau membaca atau melakukan hal lainnya."

"..."

"Sudah dulu!"

Suara Sasuke rendah dan kasar. Tidak marah, namun dipenuhi kekesalan.

Hinata meletakkan gagang telepon dengan gemetar.

"Haaaah." Hinata mengeluarkan napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Di rumah saja akan terasa sangat membosankan. Di tambah lagi ia selalu sendirian karena Sasuke sering pulang malam. Mau apa lagi selain teleponan dengan teman-teman? Membuka situs jejaring sosial untuk sekedar memeriksa email? Bukannya itu sama saja intinya 'mengobrol'.

Semuanya sudah dilakukan. Dimulai dari membereskan rumah, mencuci piring, bahkan mencuci dan menjemur baju. Kalau dibiarkan begini, Hidupnya akan terasa seperti di penjara. Hinata perlu memberanikan diri untuk meminta izin keluar pada Sasuke. Seharusnya, ia tak bisa tinggal diam begini.

Pikirannya melayang pada masa-masa perkuliahannya yang ia tinggalkan demi menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Kafetaria yang penuh oleh gosip baru, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia tuju, berkumpul dengan Ino, Sakura dan Karin adalah hal terindah yang dimiliki Hinata sewaktu ia belum mengenal Sasuke. Tapi cinta memang butuh pengorbanan, Hinata Hyuuga akhirnya mengorbankan masa kuliahnya demi pria tampan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Sebenarnya tidak ada penyesalan dalam hati kecilnya, hanya saja hari ini, hari ke-duapuluh satu pernikahan Hinata, ia jadi sedikit merindukan berkumpul dengan teman-teman di kafetaria. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Jemari Hinata memegang halus pensil yang menari-nari di atas kertas berukuran 23x28 cm. Goresan pensil itu mulai menampakkan gambar sebuah wajah. Wajah pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Saat menggambar wajah itu, Hinata tak pernah melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya. Ah...iya, benar juga. Pria itu sangat tampan.

_Kriiing...kriiing..._

Telepon ruang tengah mulai berdering kembali. Sebelum mengangkatnya, Hinata teringat akan larangan Sasuke, 'jangan habiskan waktu dengan menelepon. Membaca saja atau yang lainnya.'. khawatir panggilan itu dari Ino ataupun Sakura, akhirnya Hinata malah diam mematung menunggu teleponnya berhenti berdering.

Telepon dihadapannya berdering kembali setelah sepuluh detik diam.

_Kriiing...kriiing_

-_Huh...siapa sih? Keras kepala sekali._-

Hinata mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

"Nak? Mengapa lama sekali? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ternyata telepon dari Mikoto Uchiha. Untuk sesaat, Hinata berpikiran bahwa Sasuke dan Mikoto sama saja. Selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Tapi bukannya itu lebih baik daripada di benci mertua?

"Maaf, Bu. Tadi aku sedang ke belakang."

"Syukurlah kalau tidak ada masalah. Bagaimana? Apa Sasuke sudah pulang?"

"Sasuke-kun pulang telat hari ini."

"Astaga...apa yang dilakukan anak itu! Kau sendirian, Nak? Apa mau Ibu temani?"

"T-tidak, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Haah...kau pasti bosan, ya?"

"..." jawaban apa yang cocok? Hinata tidak tahu harus jujur mengatakan 'Iya. Aku sangat bosan sekali sendirian di rumah.' Atau berbohong 'Tidak, Bu. Samasekali tidak bosan.' Jahat sekali!

"Sasuke pasti melarang mu keluar. Anak itu selalu mengkhawatirkan mu. Kau boleh berkunjung ke rumah Ibu mu jika kau bosan. Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Nanti Ibu yang akan bicara pada Sasuke."

-_Apa benar begitu? Senangnya._-

"Tidak usah, Bu. Aku akan main ke rumah Ibuku hanya jika dengan Sasuke-kun saja."

"Ya ampun. Kau benar-benar istri yang baik."

Hinata masih ingat betul akan nasehat Ibunya sebelum ia menikah. Istri harus menurut apa kata suaminya. Hinata ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Tapi jika kau punya anak, kau tidak akan merasa sepi lagi."

"I-iya, Bu. Aku dan Sasuke-kun sedang berusaha."

"Ahahahaha...jangan terburu-buru. Kau masih sangat muda, Hinata. Kau masih berumur 21 tahun, nikmati kehidupan dulu."

"Iya, Bu."

"Ya sudah. Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa."

"Terimakasih, Bu."

Tuuut...sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang saat Hinata sudah terlelap jauh menemui mimpi indahnya. Jam 12 malam lebih tiga menit. Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, membuka jas dan kemejanya yang membuatnya gerah. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada bergerak mendekati Hinata yang tertidur pulas dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Jemarinya mengelus pipi gembil Hinata, mengusap bibir tipis Hinata, lalu mendekatkan diri pada sang istri yang sangat terlihat cantik bahkan di saat tak sadarkan diri. Ciuman ringan mendarat di sana. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat menginginkan istrinya malam ini, tapi ia tidak tega kalau harus membangunkan Hinata yang sepertinya sangat menikmati tidurnya. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya berbaring di samping Hinata, menahan gejolak hasrat pada dirinya yang selalu bermunculan saat berdua bersama Hinata.

Saat Sasuke sedang menenangkan diri dengan melupakan berbagai pikiran tentang Hinata yang terus berputar di otaknya. Hinata justru menggeliat dan mengerang pelan, tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Sasuke. Tangan Hinata berhasil mendarat pada dada Sasuke dan tanpa sadar Hinata memeluknya.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan tersiksa seperti ini sebelumnya. Oniksnya melirik pada Hinata yang kini sudah memeluknya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari dadanya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka di peluk sang istri, hanya saja untuk malam ini ia harus menghindar dari sentuhan Hinata yang justru akan membuatnya semakin menegang tak karuan.

Kedua iris lavender Hinata sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok lelaki tengah terbaring di dekatnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Sampai detik ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. Sang suami samasekali tidak menyadari itu. Ia dapat menyaksikan Sasuke yang berkali-kali mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia bergerak layaknya orang sedang tertidur, mendekati Sasuke, lalu memeluk perut rata Sasuke. Hinata hanya ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sasuke tanpa harus merasa malu untuk melakukannya. Pura-pura tertidur adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

Lain Hinata, lain juga Sasuke. Pria itu sudah benar-benar sampai pada batasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung meraih dagu Hinata, mendekatkan bibirnya pada sang istri, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut. Hinata yang sebenarnya sadar, berhasil dibuat kaget olah sang suami yang melakukan ciuman mendadak.

"Emmpph..."

Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya ketika tahu Hinata sudah terbangun.

"S-sasuke-kun."

"Tutup mulut mu saat tertidur, ikan mas." Kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu bangkit dan memasuki kamar mandi. Hinata hanya bisa terbengong memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

* * *

**Exp-Content **

Bisa di SKIP pada bagian ini

* * *

Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Hinata berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya. Ia memasukkan potongan kentang dan wortel pada panci berisi air yang mulai memanas, tak lupa dengan memasukkan irisan tomat di dalamnya.

Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat rapi dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya, berjalan memasuki dapur, lalu menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk mengamati Hinata yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia membalas beberapa pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Namun kedua matanya tak dapat lepas dari pemandangan wanita di depannya yang kini terlihat sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Pikiran Sasuke menjalar kemana-mana. Melihat Hinata yang membungkuk seperti itu, ia jadi membayangkan Hinata yang bertelanjang dengan posisi seperti itu, lalu ia menghampirinya dan menyatukan miliknya pada tubuh Hinata. Membayangkan hal semacam itu membuat celananya sesak. Padahal ini masih sangat pagi untuk berpikir seperti itu. Apa itu berarti suami Hinata orang mesum?

Sasuke mangalihkan pemikiran kotornya itu pada pesan-pesan masuk di ponselnya. Jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol, merangaki beberapa kata. Lagi-lagi ia melirik sang istri yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Otaknya memikirkan kembali Hinata dengan posisi seperti itu, kali ini yang ada pada hayalannya adalah Hinata yang memakai lingerine berwarna ungu gelap. Hinata yang sedang mengulum miliknya, seperti saat pertama mereka melakukannya. Rasanya bibir hangat Hinata masih dapat ia rasakan sampai saat ini.

-_Ah...di kulum saja tidak enak. Memasukinya lebih enak._-

Sasuke kembali pada fantasi pertama yang melakukan penyatuan dengan Hinata dari arah belakang. Membayangkan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, lalu melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Dasar Sasuke mesum!

Hinata mana tahu tentang fantasi sang suami yang sudah menelanjanginya dalam otak jenius Uchiha itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sup nya. Lalu mengganti panci itu dengan wajan bulat untuk memasak telur mata sapi. Tangan kanannya memegang spatula. Ia memansakan margarin yang menggumpal di atas wajan.

Ctak...api kompor padam karena ada seseorang yang memutar pengatur api nya. Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk menanyai pria yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika lavender dan oniks bertemu, Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tengah memegang spatula. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata dengan gerakan tak karuan seperti seseorang yang sudah terbakar hasrat.

_Trang..._ spatula yang di genggamnya jatuh membentur lantai.

Hinata kewalahan menerima serangan mendadak dari sang suami, bibirnya basah oleh lumatan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan membalas ciuman panas itu sebisanya.

"Berhenti memasak. Aku tidak lapar."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke mengangkat Hinata ke atas meja makan. Dengan bagitu, ia dapat dengan mudah mencumbui Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada besar Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang ingin melahap habis dada Hinata yang sudah lepas dari segala penutup yang menghalanginya. Ia mengisapnya, mengigit kecil, menghisapnya kembali sampai Hinata mendesah nikmat saat ujung lidah Sasuke menjilati bagian ujung dada Hinata. Kulit putih Hinata kembali di hiasi bercak kemerahan, terutama pada bagian leher dan dada.

Saat Sasuke melapaskan penutup terakhir pada tubuh Hinata, napasnya semakin tak beraturan, seperti habis berlari kencang, Uchiha dingin itu kini sedang terengah-engah menahan hasratnya.

Sasuke menyentuhkan miliknya pada Hinata. Mengusapkannya pada bagian terlembut Hinata, lalu menekannya perlahan sampai merasakan kehangatn disana. Menekan perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Hinata yang sudah mulai meringis menahannya.

"J-jangan kasar, Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengingatkan Saat Sasuke mendorongnya terlalu keras.

Tangan Hinata berpegang erat pada bahu Sasuke yang masih berbalut kemeja putih.

Sasuke masih melakukan usaha penyatuannya. Menekannya pelan, terus dan terus sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil melesak masuk.

"Kyaaa..." Hinata menjerit menahan sakit.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Hinata yang mengapitnya semakin erat. Rasanya seperti di pijit kuat oleh sesuatu yang lembut sekali. Tak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa nikmatnya tubuh sang istri.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari Hinata.

"Enghh...haaah..." desah Hinata tertahan.

Rasanya, Saat Sasuke menekannya dalam, tubuh Hinata terasa sangat sesak, terutama pada bagian pinggang dan perutnya. Saat Sasuke kembali memperdalam hujamannya, Hinata menjadi susah bernapas melalui hidung, sehingga ia harus membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup udara. Dan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sasuke dengan ganasnya merebut udara dari mulutnya. Menghisap saliva Hinata di sana, lalu menukarkannya dengan saliva miliknya.

Hujaman Sasuke semakin cepat, cepat dan cepat sehingga membuat Hinata sesak napas dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain desahan nikmat dan erangan dari mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Tempat itu semakin licin dan licin setelah Hinata menggumamkan desahan kepuasannya.

Sasuke bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak segera mengeluarkannya. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan itu. Miliknya belum terbiasa dengan serangan kenikmatan yang datang berjuta-juta kali lipat pada tubuhnya. Dengan sekali sentakan yang sangat dalam, Sasuke memuntahkan likuid kental dalam tubuh Hinata. Lalu memeluk erat sang istri yang sudah melemas.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Hinata. Ia melihat warna merah yang bercampur dengan likuid kental berwarna putih yang menempel pada miliknya. Segera Sasuke meraih tisu di belakang Hinata, mengambil beberapa lembar lalu membersihkan diri. Hari ini ia sudah mengambil hal yang paling berharga dari istrinya di atas meja makan sebelum berangkat kerja. Sarapan yang enak sekali, ya. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Exp-Content End**

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa jam saat Sasuke pergi. Suhu tubuh Hinata meningkat drastis. Badannya lemas. Ia terkena serangan panas mendadak setelah melakukan itu dengan Sasuke.

Susah payah ia bangkit dari ranjang karena rasanya dunia ini berputar-putar, kepalanya sangat pening dan berat. Ia mencoba menghubungi sang Suami yang mungkin sedang sibuk pada jam-jam sekarang.

"Hallo? Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menelepon?"

"Sasuke-kun. Aku sakit." Katanya lemas.

"Apa?! Astaga. Apa aku harus pulang? Tunggu. Limabelas menit, aku akan segera datang."

"T-tidak. Jangan. Bolehkan aku memanggil teman ku untuk menemani ku? Sakura-chan, dia dokter."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Boleh, ya?"

"Hn. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau teman mu sudah pulang sebelum aku pulang, kau telepon Ibu saja untuk menemani mu, ya."

"Iya."

"Ya sudah."

Setelah Sambungan teleponnya terputus. Hinata langsung menelepon Ino dan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun. Ibu Direktur. Mengapa kau sakit, ha?" Ino yang baru datang langsung menyentuh kening Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ino pig. Jangan memulai pembicaraan di depan pintu dong." Protes Sakura.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang tamu, Ino dan Sakura tercengang melihat rumah Hinata. Bukan tercengang karena kemewahannya, melainkan karena kesederhanaannya. Ruang tamu yang hanya berisi tiga sofa panjang dengan meja persegi di tengahnya. Di tambah akuarium sedang berisi ikan empat ikan koki. Satu-satunya yang terlihat mahal adalah lukisan _masterpiece_ Hinata yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu.

"Suami mu itu pewaris Uchiha, kan? Apa benar begitu?" kata Sakura dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

"Kau bicara apa sih jidat! Kau sendiri kan yang mengenali suami Hinata. Dasar!"

Hinata yang sadar akan arah pembicaraan Sakura langsung menjelaskan "Rumah ini. Sebenarnya aku sendiri yang meminta. Sasuke-kun tidak mau ada pembantu di rumah ini. Jadi aku minta yang sederhana saja agar tidak terlalu repot membersihkannya."

"Waaah...tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kemesraan kalian, ya?" goda Ino.

"Hei...jangan sampai kita lupa tujuan." Potong Sakura "Biar aku periksa." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan alat-alatnya dari tas yang ia bawa.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sakura menjejalkan_ termometer_ pada bibirnya. Lalu mengambilnya lagi untuk memeriksa angka yang tertera di sana. Setelah itu Sakura menempel-nempelkan _Stetoskop_ pada perut Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sakit apa dia?" tanya Ino yang samasekali tidak mengerti tentang bidang kedokteran.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan, Hinata."

"M-mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bekerja sekeras itu hari ini. Suhu tubuh ku meningkat begitu saja."

"Aneh."

Sakura tampak berpikir. Pasiennya itu mendadak sakit panas padahal tidak habis melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa gejala apapun, tiba-tiba langsung memanas seperti itu.

Sementara Hinata masih kebingungan antara cerita atau tidak.

"A-ano...Apa melakukan 'itu' akan membuat suhu tubuh kita meningkat?"

Pertanyaan Hinata otomatis membuat Ino dan Sakura memandang Hinata dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"K-kau? B-benarkah?" Sakura tergagap seperti Hinata.

"Kyaaa...kita akan segera mendapatkan sepupu kecil." Ino tersenyum lebar.

Pipi Hinata memerah. Mengingat kejadian di meja makan pagi tadi.

"J-jadi bagaimana? Apa itu pengaruh?"

"Yah...mungkin tubuhmu itu bereaksi dan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuh Sasuke. Wajar saja sih. Itu pasti rasanya sakit." Papar Sakura sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi bagaimana dia? Ya ampun, bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Ino.

"Eh—?"

Tiga orang perempuan sedang merona-rona di ruang tamu. Membicarakan tentang kehidupan cinta mereka. Sakura yang sudah dilamar oleh Naruto Namikaze dan Ino yang masih bingung dalam pilihannya antara Sai dan Deidara. Menurut Ino, mereka berdua sama-sama menarik. Lain lagi dengan Hinata yang sudah terikat dengan pria yang di cintainya, ia tinggal menunggu kehadiran Uchiha kecil yang akan menemani hari-harinya.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat saat Ino dan Sakura berpamitan untuk pulang. Waktu masih panjang bagi Hinata yang tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa di rumah. Mau apa lagi? Melukis? Ide yang bagus. Karena ide itu pula Hinata sekarang sedang mondar-mandir memasuki satu ruangan dan ruangan yang lainnya. Membuka laci meja di kamarnya. Lalu membuka lemari kaca di ruang tengah. Memasuki dapur walaupun ia tak yakin bahwa benda itu ada di dapur. Kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk menelusuri ulang. Tak ada hasil. Alat-alat melukis yang dicarinya memang tidak ada di rumah ini. Ia lupa apakah ia membawanya saat berpindah atau masih tertinggal di rumah Ibunya.

_Kriiing...kriing_

Telepon rumah selalu berbunyi setiap menit. Membuat Hinata bosan akan benda penghubung jarak itu. Hinata hampir saja membenci telepon dan ingin melemparnya jauh-jauh agar tidak mendengar bunyinya lagi. Walaupun itu menyebalkan, mau bagaimana lagi? Karena begitulah bentuk perhatian Sasuke dan Ibu mertua kepada Hinata.

"Hall—"

"Lama sekali! Apa teman mu sudah pulang? Kau masih sakit? Aku pulang, ya?"

"J-jangan. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sakit panas."

"Hanya? Kau selalu meremehkan hal-hal yang kau anggap itu sepele, ya?"

"B-bukan begitu. Tapi aku—"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Asal jangan keluar rumah. Melukis atau semacamnya."

"Alat lukis ku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa apa aku membawanya atau tidak saat berpindah."

"Tsk! Sudah ku bilang, kan. Jangan memelihara kebiasaan itu. Aku belikan yang baru. Tunggu saja, aku suruh orang untuk mengantarkannya."

"..."

"Ya sudah."

Sambungan telepon selalu terputus sepihak. Tidak ada kata 'ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti sayang. Aku mencintaimu.' Lalu dengan senang Hati Hinata akan menjawab 'Cepat pulang. Aku juga mencintaimu.' Sasuke, apa dia bukan tipe orang yang romantis?

Hinata berdiri menghadapi kanvas yang baru saja ia terima dari seseorang yang dengan susah payah membawakannya. Halaman belakang memang tempat yang pas untuk memunculkan berbagai inspirasi. Namun kali ini yang menjadi objeknya bukan keindahan siluet yang ditawarkan alam. Ini lebih indah dari apapun. Cinta. Hinata yang sedang dimabukkan oleh cinta Suaminya mendadak selalu ingin menorehkan tinta untuk menggambar wajah suaminya sebagai bentuk rasa rindunya karena harus menunggu ber jam-jam sampai suaminya itu pulang kerja. Kuasnya bergerak menggambarkan kedua mata oniks dengan sorotan tajam yang hanya dimiliki oleh suaminya yang rupawan. Ada keistimewaan disetiapkali ia menggambar wajah suaminya. Bibir yang tadinya cemberut oleh rasa muaknya pada telepon yang selalu berdering, seketika berubah menjadi senyuman manis melupakan semua kekesalan yang pernah terjadi dalam dunianya.

.

.

Hinata mulai merasa bahwa ini sangat berlebihan, maksudnya… apa ini yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang-orang kaya seperti Sasuke? Hinata tidak merasakan bahwa dirinya sakit parah sampai-sampai harus mengunjungi rumah sakit sebesar ini. Lagipula, ini hanya panas biasa kan?

"I-ini hanya panas biasa kan?"

Sasuke samasekali tidak menggubris omongan Hinata yang selalu meremehkan segala hal. Apapun itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ini tidak ber-"

Kalimat itu terhenti saat manik lavendernya menerima lirikan tajam dari sang suami. Pegangan Sasuke sedikit mengerat.

"B-baik. Maaf." Hinata tertunduk dan pasrah mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya.

Hinata memang tidak apa-apa, 'hanya sedikit kelelahan', itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter tadi. Itu sih sama saja seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya jauh-jauh hanya untuk mendengar berita yang sama seperti tadi. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke dengan tanpa beban membang uang hanya untuk hal yang percuma. Apa itu yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang-orang kaya?

Sasuke memang selalu memiliki banyak kejutan dibalik sikap dingin nya. Tanpa persiapan apapun, ia membawa Hinata ke Uchiha Mansion, tempat berkumpulnya keluarga besar Uchiha, dan sepertinya di tempat itu sedang ada perayaan penting. Uchiha Mansion terlihat sedikit ramai dari biasanya, yang tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu tempat apa ini, karena Hinata memang belum pernah di ajak ke tempat ini sebelumnya, singkatnya ini adalah kalipertama Hinata menginjakkan kaki di Uchiha Mansion –dengan tanpa persiapan apapun. Apapun.-

Mansion Uchiha memiliki taman yang sangat besar, jalan setapak, bahkan tempat parkir di _basement_.

"Haaa…" Hinata takjub ketika memasuki gerbang Mansion itu. Mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tutup mulut mu, Ikan mas." Kata Sasuke datar.

"I-ini…ini rumah mu, Sasuke-kun? Ibu tinggal di sini?"

"Hn."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan yang asing. Hinata bertanya-tanya, Apa tempat ini merupaka tempat yang biasa disebut 'rumah' oleh Sasuke?

"Ini sebenarnya bukan rumah utama. Hanya di pakai jika ada perayaan saja." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Sasuke menjelaskan hal itu.

"Perayaan?"

"Nenek pulang dari luar negeri. Pesta sambutan"

"Sasuke-kun punya Nenek? Wah… bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu, ya. Hehe."

Hinata merasa sangat payah sebagai seorang Istri, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa suaminya masih mempunyai nenek.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Hinata menguatkan diri untuk memasuki pintu utama Mansion itu. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, pria itu memberikan sedikit pelukan pada wanita tua yang berpenampilan elegan. Mungkin itu nenek Sasuke, pikir Hinata.

Wanita tua itu mengamati Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kaki Hinata yang hanya terbalut sepatu 'murah tak berkelas' yang sebenarnya sepatu itu ialah salahsatu sepatu kesukaan Hinata, kerena dulu ia membelinya dengan uang hasil melukisnya. Selanjutnya, baju Hinata yang samasekali tidak pantas dikenakan oleh anggota keluarga pemilik mansion. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan baju Hinata, hanya saja, standar Uchiha terlalu tinggi.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak diperhatikan begitu, akhirnya membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada Nenek Sasuke.

"Sangat cantik. Nama mu Hinata, kan?

"I-iya, Nek. Senang bertemu Nenek."

"Sasuke-ku benar-benar… mendapatkan gadis yang cantik, ya?"

Pujian dari Nenek Sasuke terlontar lancar, yang sepertinya telah dihafalkan dengan sempurna.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Hinata akhirnya menerima tawaran dari Nenek Sasuke untuk mengelilingi mansion Uchiha yang megah. Tak sepatah katapun yang diucapkan oleh Nenek Sasuke. Hinata sendiri bingung, apa harus diam atau membuka pembicaraan. Yang sangat ia takuti ialah salah bicara, karena… sepertinya Nenek Sasuke ialah tipikal wanita yang sangat, apa ya namanya? Jadi intinya, mungkin diperlukan keterampilan berbicara yang ekstra sopan. Tapi… berdiam diri begini juga bukannya tidak sopan? Saat itu, Hinata benar-benar ingin keluar dari situasi ini.

"Apa Mikoto, ibu mertua mu itu pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang ku?"

"T-tidak, Nek. Belum."

Nenek Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Dan hal ini membuat Hinata semakin tidak nyaman.

"Jadi- mungkin memang bertambah satu, ya?"

Bertambah satu?

Apanya?

Hinata mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari situasi ini. Sasuke… dia sangat mirip dengan Neneknya. Datar. Dingin. Dan mengejutkan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-ku sangat menyayangi ku. Juga ibunya. Dan sekarang, 'mungkin' kau juga termasuk."

Kenapa harus ada penekanan dalam kata 'mungkin' ?

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Seperti ada sesuatu di tengkuknya.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk memutari Mansion, karena Mansion itu luar biasa luasnya. Koleksi barang mewah dan lukisan-lukisan mahal menghiasi dinding, tak lupa juga dengan pahatan-pahatan keramik karya seorang Master. Koleksi barang seni di Mansion ini melebihi koleksi sebuah galeri.

Hinata dan Nenek Sasuke duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran. Nenek Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan seksama.

"Harusnya Sasuke-ku menunggu mu sampai kau lulus kuliah. Sasuke-ku terburu-buru sekali. Kau sangat kasihan."

"Tidak, Nek. Tidak apa-apa." Hinata teringat akan perkataan Sasuke saat Sasuke melamarnya. "Kita sudah membicarakan hal itu sebelumnya. Lagi pula, orang yang bergelut di dunia seni, tidak begitu membutuhkan ijazah."

Nenek Sasuke mendengus, menahan tawa. Padahal tidak ada sedikitpun dari jawaban Hinata yang mengandung lelucon.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Khawatir perkataannya itu salah dan tidak sopan.

"Seorang anak dari keluarga kelas bawah… kau tidak merasa lebih tenang kalau setidaknya kau punya ijazah S-1? Lagi pula, istri-istri dari teman-teman Sasuke itu semuanya lulusan Universitas luar negeri. Kau tidak merasa kecil kalau kau harus berteman dengan orang-orang sebesar itu? Kau sangat kasihan."

"…"

Anak dari keluarga kelas bawah?

S-1?

Lulusan Universitas luar negeri?

Hinata menelan ludah kuat-kuat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan semakin sesak. Perkataan itu jelas sangat melukai Hinata. Namun Hinata bersikap seolah itu bukan masalah yang besar, karena ia menyadari seorang nenek memang tidak akan rela membiarkan cucu tersayangnya yang tampan dan hebat itu dimiliki oleh orang 'kelas bawah' seperti dirinya. Hinata mencoba untuk mengerti walaupun sebenarnya sangat tersinggung dan sedih. Ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Wait For the Next Chapter**

.

.


End file.
